The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: Companion to Flor d'Luna, L&T of Scorpius and L&T of JSP. Each chapter is a different wedding! Staring all of your favorite couples! Second generation story.
1. Fred & Evangeline

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_Fred and Evangeline: A Tale of Two Weddings_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_August 2027_

"If we're having two weddings," Fred smirked at his fiance, "that means we should have two honeymoons."

"On your dime," Evangeline smirked, raising her wine glass to her lips.

"Oi, your the rich writer now."

She laughed, "Where did you want to go?"

Fred waggled his dark-red eyebrows, "A hotel anywhere. Just somewhere away from my family."

"Could you bear to be away from James for that long, Freddie?" She teased and laughed when he began tickling her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Fred and Evangeline needed to have two weddings: her entire family was not savvy to the Magical World and so to appease her mother's wish that all her aunts, uncles and grandparents could see the youngest Halpert get married, they would have two weddings. Two small weddings, but two weddings nonetheless.

One Wizarding: officiated by a wizard and using several types of charms for the decorations but also Muggle attire and Muggle food.

The second ceremony and reception would be Muggle, officiated by a Minister and using no magic of any kind.

And they would only be a day apart.

But thanks to their large families, neither Fred nor Evangeline needed to do much planning.

James had suggested they have the ceremony on a Quidditch pitch, but quickly revoked that idea, stating he would run that by Avery for their eventual nuptials. When George suggested their house, however, Evangeline knew that was where they'd have their Wizarding wedding.

"Are you sure?" Fred tried to remain impartial but she knew he rather liked the idea.

Angelina and Grandmum Weasley were helping with all the "little" details while Mrs. Halpert began planning the Muggle wedding.

Two weddings.

Two dresses.

Two nightmares.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Evangeline's best friend from the Muggle world, Charlotte O'Hara was her cousin and her publisher and would be her maid of honor; Avery and Dominique her bridesmaids. Charlotte was not only a terrific publisher, getting Evangeline's works published in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, but also a terrific maid of honor. She could manage Grandmum Weasley, Angelina and Mrs. Halpert.

"You're thinking of writing a story about this aren't you?" Charlotte rolled her clear blue eyes, "Don't lie to me, Evan."

Evangeline laughed as she turned, looking at herself in the mirror, "About the final fitting you mean?"

"About the two final fittings? Two weddings?"

She shrugged, "I think it'll fit nicely after my Rose-Scorpius story, or that Wizard saga, don't you?"

"A nice sci-fi wedding story?" Charlotte quirked a dark eyebrow, "How am I going to sell that, darling?"

Evangeline grinned, "You'll think of something, love. You always do."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You sure you want to marry this bird, Freddie-my-boy?"

Fred ruffled the already-messy black hair of his best mate, "You're asking me this now?"

James shrugged, "Better late than never."

Fred adjusted his pale green bow tie, "I suppose I better be doubly sure shouldn't I?" He winked, "Since I'm getting married twice and all."

James rolled his eyes as Thomas McGee and Teddy Lupin, the two groomsmen bounded into Fred's childhood room with near identical grins on their faces, "It's that time, Weasley."

"You ready to join the club of married men?" Teddy's turquoise hair was in stark contrast to the sun-soaked locks of McGee, the Portree Seeker. The four men had widely different hair styles and colors and were all different heights, something Grandmum Weasley pointed out when they were planning the wedding party photographs.

Fred grinned, "Lead the way."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Twinkling fairy lights, courtesy of Hermione and Rose's handiwork, lined the aisle to the Ministry officiate. Evangeline had wanted simple decorations, there were only a few white flowers, including the ones in Charlotte, Dom and Avery's hair. Soft, twinkling lights danced around the bridesmaids as they walked down the aisle each wearing a different style of pale green dress. Fred looked down the aisle and grinned when he saw Evangeline in her long, simple white dress, a pale green ribbon tied around her waist. She grinned back.

Fireworks erupted when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, courtesy of George (and James).

The white ceremony chairs crowded around the electric blue covered tables with pale green centerpieces that appeared much to the confusion of Grandmum Weasley.

Charlotte winked at the newlyweds, "I couldn't let your grandmum have everything her way." She shrugged, "Your mum, Fred, was very helpful."

Evangeline laughed and leaned against her new husband, "It's more our style anyway, love."

The alcohol flowed freely as soon as the tables touched the grass. Fred and Evangeline laughed to themselves as they watched their friends and families drink.

"Can't we just go," Fred whispered hotly into her ear after they had cut the cake, "no one will miss us, they're piss drunk."

"Not until I've danced with both of our fathers," she whispered back just as hotly as she stood to find her father.

[]()[]

"Thank you for making a decent man out of him," George shook his head, "and for not changing him too much."

Evangeline grinned at her father-in-law, "Why would I ever want to change him, Dad?"

George's face broke into a wide grin, "Who would have thought the prettiest blue-eyed blonde would ever call me _Dad_?"

"Thanks for this beautiful wedding, Dad."

"Just make sure Sunday's is as beautiful too, love," George smiled and watched as his son walked over, "and seriously, thanks for marrying him. Makes my life a lot easier."

Fred clapped his father on the shoulder, "Thanks, dad. I think mum was looking for you." He twirled Evangeline, "Can we leave now," he pleaded and her laugh floated around them as he twirled her again.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius' fingers danced across her wrist as they sat waiting for the ceremony to begin, "This is your first Muggle wedding."

Rose eyed him out of the corner of her eye, "It's not yours?"

A slow smirk grew on his face, "Went to my neighbors' wedding summer before 7th year."

She smiled, "You continue to surprise me, Malfoy."

The Muggle wedding music started and they turned to face the Muggle Minister, their hands intertwined.

The color theme was the same, but Evangeline allowed her mother to decorate with more flowers lining the church in lieu of "twinkling magic".

The bridesmaids had altered their dresses, magiking the pale green fabric to the same electric blue of the first wedding's reception tables. They had pale green ribbons tied around their waists.

Fred and his groomsmen could barely hide their sniggers before Evangeline emerged on the arm of her father in a different, beautiful, simple white dress. This time with an electric blue ribbon around her waist.

Evangeline's grin matched Fred's: their immediate family knew that this wedding was merely for show, but no one except the bride and groom themselves knew that the first wedding was also for show. They had been married in Wales two weeks prior, two random Muggles as their witnesses. It was their little secret that they would never share with anyone. Not even with James.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The reception was only a few blocks from the church, so most of the guests decided to walk, taking in the sunny, warm weather.

James rolled his eyes dramatically at Evangeline's boisterous extended family, "Have I mentioned that I'm thrilled we both don't have large families."

Avery punched his arm lightly, "I do have a large family, love," she grinned wickedly at his horror-stricken face. "Yours."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "You little minx. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Avery clinked her champagne flute with Evangeline's before nodding her head to James and Fred, "Why do I get the feeling they're planning when they should try to get us pregnant?"

Evangeline laughed, "Because they probably are."

Dominique shook her head, "That's exactly what we need. Another Fred and James."

"If they do manage to get us at nearly the same time," Avery shook her head at Dominique, "which won't be soon, I've still got a few more seasons in me –"

"Yes, we should worry then," Evangeline grinned as she watched her husband and his best friend conspire.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Did you decide on our honeymoon, love?" Fred held her close as they swayed slowly to the music, "Are we having two, Mrs. Weasley?"

She chuckled and lifted her head from his chest to kiss him lightly, "Mr. Weasley, we both decided to just take one long honeymoon, remember?" She smiled brilliantly, "Good thing most of your cousins won't be 'Mrs. Weasleys'; there are enough of us as it is."

"Love, where are we going?" He pouted, "You never told me!"

She scoffed slightly before letting out a laugh, "You wanted to be surprised!" She grinned and took his hand, "Come on, our Portkey leaves soon –"

"You got a –"

"Avery helped," she nodded to Charlotte and McGee, "looks like they're getting along pretty well." She smirked and waved before pulling Fred from the dance floor and turning to the entire reception, "Good night everyone, thanks for coming! See you in three weeks!" Before Fred could open his mouth she pulled him out the door. When they reached the limo Fred laughed but Evangeline shut him up with a long, deep kiss. "Come on, Mr. Weasley, the beach awaits." She grabbed the can tied to the back of the limo and thrust it into his hand.

"Welcome to the British Virgin Isles, Freddie," she grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him.

He stared into her clear, deep blue eyes, his lips curving into a wide smile, his heart swelling with happiness, "I love you, Evan."

"I love you too, Fred."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Ok, so this is the first of many weddings! I'm doing them in order of when everyone gets married. So Rose and Scorpius will probably be last…or maybe James and Avery….next will either be Roxanne or Dominique! I thought long and hard about color themes too: I didn't want anyone to use their team or House colors, so we'll see. I have a whole chart made out…..

Don't except regular or quick updates…I'm trying to churn these out, but I'm in the real world now…..

I just couldn't leave these characters alone! I love them too much!

Please review!

xoxo

Sergeant Wellington


	2. Dominique & Peter

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_Dominique and Peter: The Quick Engagement_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_February 2028_

Peter Brinley had met Dominique Weasley when she came to St. Mungo's after falling from her broom during practice. Dominique's complaints of terrible abdominal pain worried her teammates and her family: she was not one to complain about discomfort or pain. The owner of the Harpies _demanded_ the best Healer for one of his star Chasers, but the "best" Healer, an elder man could not determine what had caused Dominique to fall off her broom and scream in agonizing pain.

It was Healer Brinley who finally stepped up after the "more experienced" Healers were baffled and with the permission of Dominique, now sweating profusely and gasping for breath, cut in to her lower abdomen.

A burst appendix had been the culprit: the older Healers had never seen this "usually Muggle disease" during their long stints at St. Mungo's, but Peter Brinley often thought "out of the Magical box". And it was Healer Brinley who made it his personal duty to make sure Dominique recovered properly.

"Classic doctor-patient meet-cute romance," Avery had called it, after Dominique and Peter's first "date" at the St. Mungo's cafeteria.

It was more than that of course, and the pair began seeing each other outside of the hospital as soon as she was released.

Peter Brinley was four years older than Dominique and had been a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. His mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle, but they had divorced when he was nine. He now had seven step-brothers and sisters living in Scotland and Wales.

"You just like him because of the accent," Lily had teased her after they had dated a few weeks.

Dominique narrowed her clear hazel-blue eyes, "It's an added bonus."

"You're _different_ with him," Avery said thoughtfully, "you're happy."

It was true: Dominique had never been depressed in her other relationship, but something had always been off. But things with Peter were different: they were better.

All of Dominique's family loved him (more than any of her previous boyfriends): her female cousins, aunts and mother couldn't deny that he was absolutely gorgeous. "Tall, dark and handsome," Roxanne had said as they watched Peter chatting with the male Weasleys and Potters. But that description did the 6'2", well-built, strong-jawed, dark-haired, clear grey-eyed Brinley justice. He loved being outdoors as much as Dominique and she finally found someone to go hiking around the island with her. They were both laid back, both loved their jobs and loved getting dirty outdoors.

Six months after they met in the hospital, they were engaged.

Out of all of her relatives, however, it was Louis who was worried that she was making the right decision. He was nearly identical to his eldest sister, only much taller and with a light dusting of freckles across his nose.

"Dominique," his deep voice was quiet but strong, "are you sure this is what you want?"

it was then that Dominique realized her "baby" brother was no longer a baby. He was an adult.

"Are you happy, Dom?" His clear blue eyes peered at her, "Does he make you happy?"

A slow smile spread across her face and she wrapped an arm around him, "Don't I seem happy, little brother?"

"Who are you calling little," he grumbled. "But if he hurts you –"

"He won't –"

"Just because he's older –"

"Louie –"

"He's only a bit taller than me –"

"I'm happy, Lou. Very happy."

His broad smile was contagious, "Just wanted to check."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Just family," Peter agreed, his fingers running through her long, light strawberry blonde hair as she leaned against him. "But even then that'll be tons of people."

Dom sighed and glanced at the parchment on her lap, "I have to invite my teammates," she bit her lip, "I mean, I am their captain."

"I don't have to invite too many Healers –"

She frowned, "Your bosses."

"But they won't come."

She sighed and tilted her face to his, "There goes our small wedding."

"We're just too popular for our own good, Dom."

[][][]()()()[][][]

The wedding was going to be at Shell Cottage: it wouldn't have been fair to pick between Peter's parents. But Peter and Dominique liked the idea of having their wedding on the grey cliff over-looking the rough and wild February ocean.

"You don't have to get married," Diego, one of Peter's co-workers and groomsman said gruffly as he raised his pint to his lips, "that friend of hers has been engaged for years."

"Avery and Potter?" Peter shook his head, "You really need to learn everyone's name."

"I finally remembered Wilson's name," he shrugged.

"You've been on the same shift for months."

Diego shook his head, "Irrelevant, Brinley. I'm just saying. You may not be getting any younger but you don't need to rush into this –"

Clyde, Peter's childhood best friend sat down and clapped his best friend on the shoulder, his dark eyes dancing in the dim lights, of the pub. "Ol' Brinley here never rushes into things very practical, this one."

Peter shook his head, "I appreciate it, guys. But we actually want to get married."

Diego shrugged, "You kids are loco."

"Are you sure you didn't knock her up, Brinley?" Wyatt, the other groomsmen looked skeptical as he sat down, "I mean this is your bachelor party."

Peter could only shake his head and ignore his best mates as he finished his pint. "You lot are worse than her cousins."

James, Hugo, Fred, Louis and Albus (and even Scorpius, an honorary cousin), had all been skeptical of Peter at first, just as they had been with any of their cousins' new boyfriend they didn't really know.

But one they got to know him and once James had pointed out that "Brinley" was a fantastic name they eased up. They were actually friends with Brinley now. (Of course Dominique's threats and speed the process along). Peter was thankful when they stopped questioning his "intentions". (Though not as thankful to discover that James and Fred's "best pranks" were done to "family").

Getting "in" with Peter's friends was easier for Dominique, although she had dreaded meeting his sisters and stepsisters. (She had nearly begged him to draw her a family tree: he refused until she did the same). Clyde and Peter had been best friends since they were born and were both placed in Hufflepuff when they reached Hogwarts (Clyde's aunt had been a Muggleborn witch). Wyatt was their yearmate and soon the three were best mates. Wyatt and Peter went into Healing while Clyde took a position within the Ministry in the Magical Creatures Department. Diego had transferred to St. Mungo's from the Wizarding Hospital in Argentina after he realized that he did not speak nearly enough Spanish to work there (he had gone to Beauxbatons). The four men were constant drinking companions and Peter's best mates. And they absolutely adored Dominique.

It was hard not to adore Dominique, as long as you didn't cross someone she cared about. Peter's mates got to know Dominique very quickly and almost immediately gave their approval.

"As long as all of her friends and family are like her," Clyde had said, "than I think you're in pretty good hands."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A week before the wedding Victoire, Teddy and Raoul flew in to Heathrow airport with a little surprise: Victoire was four months pregnant. They were still debating whether they wanted to remain in Egypt until right before the baby was born and then return after six months and raise the child in Egypt, or if they should remain in England permanently. They weren't letting anyone give them advice, however, because it was Dominique and Peter's wedding.

But Dominique didn't mind giving the spotlight over to her elder sister she actually preferred having their mother obsess and flutter around mumbling incoherent French.

"Even after all these years," Bill sat next to her at the kitchen table, "your mother is just so _French_." He shook his head as he watched his wife's small hands moving rapidly as she spoke to herself setting the kettle on the stove. Victoire and Teddy had left already but Fleur was still excited and nervous.

"Oui, oui," Dominique smiled fondly at her father in her best French accent, "she'll only get more francais when tante Gabrielle arrives."

Bill smiled ruefully at his youngest daughter, his only child that had a hint of the Weasley-red hair. "You Delacour ladies," he teased."

"Papa!" She mock-scolded him, "I'm a Weasley girl and don't you forget it!" She stood a kissed the top of his head that was just starting to grey slightly. "And Uncle Charlie'll be here soon too."

He grinned, "And everything will be right in the world," he teased. "Now go calm your mother down, will you? You always spoke better French than me."

"That's because you never bothered to _try_."

[][][]()()()[][][]

The current generation of Weasleys was so far doing a decent job of maintaining the streak of "unusual" weddings. Teddy and Victoire were married in Egypt. Fred and Evan had two weddings. Dominique and Peter were having their wedding outdoors in winter and she was being walked down the aisle by her father and her Uncle Charlie. He was her godfather and he had Portkeyed-in all the way from Romania for every one of her Harpies games. She was like his own daughter, more so than Victoire or any of his other nieces. She adored her Uncle Charlie and was always so upset when he used to leave after the holidays. And since he didn't have any children of his own, his older brother agreed to Dominique's request to have both her father and her favorite uncle to walk her down the aisle.

She waited for him outside Shell Cottage in the field where he always Portkeyed-in. Peter had offered to go with her, but she declined. She hadn't seen her Uncle Charlie since Christmas (and only then for a handful of days) and she was anxious to see him.

"There she is," his large, burly arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground, "my little bride-to-be." He kissed the top of her head before setting her down again, the wide grin on his face causing deep wrinkles around his eyes from all of his years in the sun.

"Hullo, Uncle Charlie," she smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, "are you ready to give me away?"

"Only because Brinley seems like a nice enough bloke," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they trudged through the snow towards Shell Cottage before stopping for a snowball fight.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The first time Peter and her Uncle Charlie met, it was before he had proposed and Victoire, who was visiting with Teddy for Uncle Harry's birthday, told him that he needed to ask for Charlie's blessing just as much as their father's. Peter, never one to question the Weasleys, made sure he got Charlie's approval first.

It was at their first meeting that Dominique realized how similar Peter and her favorite Uncle were. They both loved nature, loved their families and enjoyed the simple things in life. Peter was several inches taller and nearly as brawny. With his flannel rolled-up to his elbows, he looked as rugged and manly as her dragon-tamer uncle.

Charlie had immediately liked Peter and laughed when the young man asked for his blessing. "As long as you know what you're getting yourself into marrying in to the Weasley family."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Dominique and her sister sat against a large boulder like they used to, looking out over the ocean. "You're going to be a _mom_."

"You're getting _married_.

They both smiled and Victoire put her arm around her sister's shoulder, "You're wedding's going to be beautiful, Dom. And so are you."

Dominique smiled, "You and Teddy are going to be great parents, no matter where you live."

Victoire sighed and shook her head slightly, "You're happy?"

"Of course."

Victoire grinned, "Good, because I really like Peter."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Dominique stared out the window of her childhood room while Victoire adjusted her wedding dress one more time. She caught a glimpse of Peter before turning and smiling. "Vicky, it's perfect."

"I know, but -" Dominique knew what she was going to say. She didn't want Peter's three older, bitter and married sisters to glare at her again like they had at the rehearsal dinner the night before. "To judge you like that on your wedding day?"

Dominique shrugged, "They were just jealous of all of us for being successful and happy."

"And bloody good-looking," Uncle Charlie peeked his head in the doorway, "you look beautiful, loves."

Victoire kissed her sister's cheek before patting her Uncle's arm and leaving to join Avery and Evangeline downstairs.

Uncle Charlie stared at her, his eyes tearing slightly, "You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered.

She smiled widely at him and teased, "Are you going to cry?"

He let out a watery laugh, "Don't be sassy on your wedding day, love." He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, 'Nique."

"I love you too, Uncle CharChar," she let out her own watery laugh, "it's time for me to get married now."

He nodded and held her at arm's length to look at her, her long, strawberry blonde hair flowing down her back, under her very sheer veil. Her dress was very simple and yet very beautiful with no added frills or beads or lace. "I think even the Three Evil Sisters will be nice when they see how beautiful you look and how happy you make their brother."

She smiled as her Uncle opened the door and her father stood there an equally-wide grin on his face, "Beautiful," he nodded.

[][][]()()()[][][]

There were heat charms around the outside perimeter of where the ceremony would take place but they didn't melt the snow that had fallen beautifully around the yard, nor did it mask the cold, majestic water beyond the cliff. It was absolutely breathtaking and it occurred to Avery and Evangeline more than once that such a Muggle wedding could simply not have taken place.

Dominique, her arms linked between her tall, beaming father and the man who was more than her Uncle and godfather, could not help but grin when her eyes found Peter standing there in his perfect dark grey Muggle suit and his favorite skinny navy tie. (His family prohibited anyone in the wedding party or family members to wear black and so her bridesmaids all wore simple, navy dresses that looked beautiful against the grey, white and ice blue of the surrounding landscape and the groomsmen all wore charcoal grey suits and navy ties). Her gaze quickly fell on her brother and on her two favorite male cousins, James and Fred, and then on the man who was as good as her brother, Teddy. All of her favorite boys were here, supporting her and as she gazed between her father and godfather again, her grin widened: they were going to love Peter as much as they loved her because they loved her. And she knew she would only continue to grow to love Peter's friends: she already got along famously with them and only hoped that they too could become part of her ever-growing family.

Her father kissed her forehead first before squeezing her hand and sitting next to her already-crying mother. Uncle Charlie kissed her cheek and clucked her under the chin with a wink before sitting next to his older brother. She climbed the last step to Peter, a broad smile on her face, "Fancy meeting you here," she whispered, before the Wizarding officiant called for everyone's attention over the tears and sniffles of Grandmum Weasley, Grandmum Delacour, Mrs. O'Dell and Fleur.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Yes they met by way of appendectomy, but they stayed together because of the health care benefits and the free Quidditch-tickets." Everyone laughed and Avery grinned out at the reception, "And because of love, I suppose. I've known Dom since we were 11 and we've been best friends and teammates since. I may not have any blood-related siblings, but Dom is as close as a sister to me and if she loves Peter, then so do I. I have liked the bloke since he Healed her and he's only grown on me since. And yes, Brinley, I really hope those health benefits will cover me and James too."

"Oi!" Fred yelled from a table, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry, Fred, but James is my fiance. You'd be a bit harder to swing." She grinned and raised her glass, "To Dom and Brinley. Your engagement may have been quick, but your marriage will not."

Everyone clinked their glasses and clapped as Avery kissed the happy couple and beckoned James to sit next to her at the head table, even though he wasn't part of the wedding party. Fred and Teddy followed suit, all three of the men sitting behind their respective wives and fiance.

Clyde stood, his pint in his hand as he began his best man speech in his Scottish accent. "Pete and I have known each other since we were lads, before we even knew we'd be going to school together, before we knew we'd be in the same House. So I've known Pete nearly as long as I've known me own mum. So when he introduced me to Dominique, one of the beautiful Harpies Chasers," he winked at Avery, "I knew that she - that he - was different. From that first meeting I knew they had something special. Pete was happier than he's ever been. And now I get to go to many more Quidditch matches than I ever have before." He grinned and raised his pint, "To my best mate and drinking buddy and his beautiful, wonderful new bride." He kissed the top of Peter's head and placed a very loud kiss on Dominique's mouth.

Everyone was about to start eating when Uncle Charlie stood, "I'm sorry, I know we all want to eat, but," he grinned, "I need to just say something about my little 'Nique." He turned to watch her from his nearby table, "I love all my nieces and nephews and their respective significant others, but there was always something different and special about Dominique. Victoire was always her daddy's girl, but Dom, she always stopped crying when I held her, she was always so excited to see me when she was a baby. And she has my eyes," he winked at his older brother and his wife who was smiling and wiping at her eyes. "But she always wanted to visit one in Romania, always played with me out in the snow when everyone was too cold," he coughed and continued, "I never had any children of my own, but little 'Nique was just as good - no better than my own daughter. I love her like a daughter and I would only give her away to the most worthy of men. And Peter here, is worthy of our little Dominique. To Dominique and Peter," he grinned and lifted his glass before Dominique nearly leapt from her seat and wrapped her arms around her Uncle Charlie.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Peter's older sisters, Margaret, Ruthie and Kate, all wiped their eyes as they approached the newlyweds. "Dominique, we are so sorry for the way we acted yesterday."

"But Peter's our baby brother and well, we weren't sure -"

"We all married Scottish lads, you know."

Dominique held up her hand and smiled, "Please, ladies, don't apologize. We're sisters now, aren't we?"

"Well, we have to at least apologize to your sister -"

Peter nodded at his sisters, "Thanks, girls."

The older woman hurried off, looking for their own children.

"That was very big of them," Dominique wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"I bet Cassie or Saiorse made them realize how childish they were being. They may only be our half sisters and much younger, but they can really put Maggie, Ruthie and Katie in line, you see, Mrs. Brinley." He cocked a dark eyebrow at her.

"You mean Mrs. Weasley-Brinley," she teased.

"But you said -"

She laughed and pulled her Grandfather Delacour to the dancefloor chattering away easily in French.

"Don't worry," Fleur took his hand and led her new son to the dancefloor, "she was kidding, Peter. She's even getting her jersey changed."

Peter smiled and twirled Mrs. Weasley around, "Thank you, mum."

[][][]()()()[][][]

It was very late before Peter and Dominique got to dance together again: they had to dance with all of their new cousins, new siblings and parents-in-law. "Can we just go," she laid her head on his shoulder, "or at least take a walk around the yard?"

Peter smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Let's say goodbye quickly and take a nice, long walk before we head to Barcelona, yea?"

"Barcelona first then?" She teased as she took his hand, "I thought you would have picked somewhere in Germany first."

He chuckled, "Barcelona first and the rest is a surprise. Thanks to your sister and Uncle Charlie."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "_They_ planned this?"

"I don't even know where we're going after Barcelona, love," he winked as they approached the center of the dancefloor, "and as long as I'm with you, Mrs. Brinley, I don't care."

She turned to everyone, "Thank you for coming, everyone, but we need to be off - we have a Portkey to catch," she grinned, "see you all in three weeks."

James and Fred raised their glasses, "To Mr. and Mrs. Brinley," they shouted as fireworks erupted over the ocean.

[][][]()()()[][][]


	3. Roxanne & Davenport

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_Roxanne and Davenport: A Very Large Affair_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_May 2029_

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You want a _big_ wedding?" Roxanne had looked slightly astonished for only a moment, "I should have known, of course," she grinned, "Johnny wants a big, traditional wedding so all his friends can come."

"If my family is coming from Australia and Canada, love," he grinned and spooned some more food on his plate, "then, yes. I want a _big_ wedding."

"Where should we have said wedding, darling?" She cocked a dark red eyebrow, "And _when_?"

"Outside somewhere. Any time, love," he winked, "the sooner, the better."

"And _Australia_ for our honeymoon?"

"But of course," he hesitated for a moment, "and then South Africa. For a safari."

Roxanne's face broke into a wide grin as she nearly knocked the table over in her attempt to kiss him, her arms locking around his neck.

"I take it you rather like that idea."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You should just have it in Australia," Lily shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich, "that way I could date a few _real_ Australians, in their element, you know."

"We're getting married in England, Lils and there are plenty of Australian men for you to date here."

She frowned, "You're _no_ fun anymore."

"I thought, maybe the Burrow. Or Nan's house. No one's gotten married there."

"It is pretty there, even if she doesn't like me."

Roxanne laughed, "She loves you, don't be absurd."

"She was _devastated_ when she found out I broke it off with that 'wonderful boy' Ryan," Lily pouted again, "she never even _met_ him."

Roxanne patted her cousin and best friend's arm, "You're my maid of honor and she'll love you. You know that."

Lily shrugged indifferently but Roxanne knew she was trying to hide her smile. "And I bet Jon's mates from Australia and Canada are all _gorgeous_."

"They _better_ be," Lily muttered.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Mrs. Johnson, or 'Nan', lived alone in Cornwall, in the house that her only daughter, Angelina, grew up in. When 'Pops' passed away a few years earlier, Nan refused to leave the house and had managed to keep it clean and hospitable by herself. Nan was tough, but she loved her family and _adored_ her son-in-law and grandchildren. While most parents may have been concerned that their only daughter was marrying a well-known jokester and one that had just recently lost their twin, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson embraced George with open arms and absolutely _loved_ his merchandise.

When Roxanne went to ask her grandmother if they could use her house for her wedding, she made certain she brought both her parents, Fred and James. Nan _loved_ Fred and James.

"Is this really necessary?" Davenport had whispered as Nan kissed Fred and James and congratulated them on their recent win against the Arrows.

"_Trust_ me," she whispered back before smiling prettily, "hullo, Nan."

"Oh, Roxanne, love," Nan smiled and hugged her tightly, "let me see that ring again, sweets." She nodded at Davenport, "I always knew I liked you, Mr. Davenport."

"Please, Mrs. Johnson, it's Jon."

"Well, then darling, call me Nan, won't you?" She hugged Angelina and George, "Now, come inside, all of you and tell me _why_ you're here."

"To see you, of course, Nan," James grinned charmingly.

"Jamie, I _know_ that's not entirely true, you can't lie to an old women like me."

"You're not old, Nana."

She stared at James with her hands on her hip, "Jamie, _please_. Where is that lovely fiancé of yours," a small smile spread across her face, "and _when_ are you going to finally marry her?"

James sputtered, but it was Roxanne who came to his rescue. "Actually, Nan, Jon and I were hoping, well, since no one's been married here and its beautiful here –"

"Roxy and Davenport want to be married here, mum," George smiled charmingly, "if that's all right with you of course."

"Is it – is it _all_ right with me? Of _course_," tears sprung to her eyes, "of _course_ it's all right with me." She pulled Roxanne and Jon into a hug. "Of course you can get married here! I would love for you to get married here!" She wiped her eyes and ushered everyone into the kitchen for tea and to begin planning the ceremony and reception.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Rosie," Davenport sat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

She eyed him skeptically, "I don't like when you smile like that, you know."

"Why ever not, princess?" He winked as she continued to eat her sandwich. "I came here to ask you a very serious question, love."

"I already told you you can have as much vacation time for your honeymoon as long as you write some killer stories when you come back."

He shook his head, "I want you to be one of my groomsmen, Rosie."

Her mouth hung open in shock, "I – I'm sorry, you – you _what_?"

"I want you to be one of my groomsmen. My friend, Stephen, will be best man and you, Anders and Lightfoot will be my groomsmen."

"Me? But – but I'm a girl!"

He chuckled, "I had thought as much, yes."

"A girl as a groomsmen?"

"You're one of my best mates, Rose."

"Is – is Roxy okay with this?" She still seemed skeptical.

"Of course she is, love. You think I would really ask without checking with her first?" He laughed and stood from his chair, "I won't take no for an answer. And you can wear a suit or a dress, whichever you want." He walked out of her office with a wink.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You really gave us very little time to plan this, you know," Lily huffed as she surveyed decorations. "And you are really very little help. You have no preferences."

"It should be busy and chaotic and yet simple and beautiful," Roxanne smiled prettily.

"How is that helpful?" Lily whined again.

"Yellow," Roxanne grinned. "Yellow and navy. And white, obviously. Yellow and bright purple flowers. Centerpieces, flowers and lights around the yard and the fence and everything."

"Godric, thank you."

"Oh, come on, Lils, I'll do the same for you. And Nan and Grandmum will mostly do the rest – Jon's doing the liquor, of course, so all we'll have to do now is the food. And Dad's demanding he help with that."

"Cake tasting?"

Roxanne grinned, "Of course. And appetizers and dinner, of course."

Lily shrugged, "I guess that'll be all right."

Roxanne laughed and the pair continued around the store. They only had two months to plan the wedding, but they'd do it. And it would be perfect, no matter what happened.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Davenport had family and friends coming in from around the globe for his wedding. Australia, Canada, Sweden Russia, Brazil and Japan. They all started coming in a few days before the wedding and Rose, Lily, Gemma, Ramona and Clarabelle, the other bridesmaids, were in charge of making sure the wedding guests made it to their hotel and to the rehearsal dinner and other pre-wedding events.

Davenport's best man didn't arrive from Australia until two days before the wedding. "He's a Healer and a Dragon Keeper in the outback. He and Jon were best mates when he was out there. But he doesn't get much vacation time," Roxanne explained, "but I saw a picture and he's gorgeous."

"So you're encouraging me to have a one night stand with this guy."

Roxanne cocked a dark red eyebrow, "Just because he is very dedicated to his job and –"

"Lives in the outback," Lily rolled her eyes, "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, Rox, but really. I'm fine." She grinned, "I like being the only single Potter."

"And Weasley girl. Well, except for Lucy, I suppose."

Lily didn't think it necessary to inform Roxanne that she had already met a very attractive, very suave Swedish friend of Davenport's. She'd meet him at the wedding anyway and they had tons of things to do before the big day.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Davenport refused to have strippers or lap dancers or anything of a similar nature at his "buck's party" ("We call it 'stag' in England," Rose had teased): he had wanted to just rent out a pub for all of their friends, which Roxanne agreed to, but she also wanted a "testosterone-free" cocktail party. So the night before the wedding, they rented out one of their favorite Muggle pubs and had all of their friends and family for pints before the girls went off for deserts and champagne at an "undisclosed location".

Roxanne noticed the attention Alexander was paying to Lily, but knew it was best not to mention it: Lily would tell her on her own time. But that didn't stop Roxanne from finding out more about Alexander. Brinley, Dominique's husband, was too nice and Scorpius, her boss, could not refuse her on her wedding day and so she charged the two men with befriending Alexander Svensson and finding out more about him. "Just to ease her mind."

"You know Potter doesn't enjoy too much interference in her love life, _bride_ or not," Scorpius said as he leaned against the bar next to her and raising his pint to his lips.

"I just want to know more about him," Roxanne challenged, "dare you argue with the bride?"

"Not arguing, merely observing. And the answer to your unspoken question, he splits his time between Stockholm and London." He pushed off the bar, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain groomsmen _girlfriend_ of mine to find."

"How did you –"

"I know you two better than you think," he winked, smirking, before walking off in search of Rose."

[][][]()()()[][][]

The girls all left for the hen party some time later, much to the slight disappointment of Lily and a few of the others. It was Victoire who called them out, "Come on _how_ often do we do things _just_ the girls? If I can leave my little Artie at home with my mum, you all can leave your boyfriends and fiancés and husbands for a few hours!"

Dominique and Avery laughed, "You didn't mind leaving _Armand_ at home, Vic!" Dominique loved using her godson's middle name in a perfect imitation of their mother, "You wanted a night out!"

Victoire didn't blush but said primly, "I don't know what you mean. Now _please_, I'd like a drink. Something strong and fruity."

"And _pink_," Dominique teased.

When they all finally got their drinks, Lily rose her glass, "To Roxy."

"To Roxy!"

Rose raised her glass once all the laughter had died down, "I know I'm technically a groomsmen –"

"You're the prettiest groomsmen, Rosie, don't worry," Gemma teased.

"But I just wanted to say that I'm _very_ happy for you and Davenport," she smirked, "and I'm glad that I brought you two together."

"Oi!" Roxanne laughed, "We introduced ourselves!"

"But _I_ brought him to England."

"Touche," Roxanne grinned.

"Point for Rose."

"Dually noted," Lily laughed, "now come on, Vicky left the baby at home and Roxy's about to be _married_, let's have some fun."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Roxanne's dark red hair was pulled into an intricate knot, courtesy of her mother's handiwork. Her make up was simple, but her dress was a bit more fancy than her cousin's had been. Roxanne was always one for the eccentrics and the slightly-outlandish: she was her father's daughter after all. And if this was to be her one and only wedding and it was going to be big, she might as well wear the perfect dress. Even if that dress had a 10 foot-long train with very thin thread that continually changed color.

Everyone had left, leaving the bride and maid of honor alone together in Angelina's childhood room. "Your mum and her Harpies," Lily grinned as she glanced at the moving posters of several former Harpies players, "it really was the only team she ever wanted to play for."

"Sometimes I think she's irritated she has to even root for Fred and I." They both fell into a fit of giggles before smoothing their dresses out. "I'm getting hitched."

"Well done," Lily rolled her golden-brown eyes.

"I'm glad I picked sunshine-yellow," Roxanne smirked, "I bet Sven will think you look smashing."

Lily's mouth fell open, "How – you –" she smacked her arm, "you're getting _married_, quit worrying about _my _love life!"

"Physical violence towards the bride?" George strolled in with a goofy grin. "And what is this about Lil' Lily's love life?"

"Uncle George," Lily paled: George using alliteration was always cause for concern, "it's nothing, _please_ don't say anything."

"Let her have one day without James and Fred and Albus –"

"And bloody Scorpius –"

"Scaring him away, yea?"

George winked, "Only because you're my _favorite_ little niece, Lils."

"And because it's my wedding, right dad?"

"But of _course_, love."

Lily, heaving a sigh of relief, hugged her cousin tightly and kissed her Uncle's cheek before leaving.

"Ah, your mum's room," George smiled fondly, "brings back memories –"

"_Dad_," Roxanne squealed, "what was our agreement about over sharing?"

He laughed, "You, my love, are _too _easy. Now, come on. Davenport's got a very good looking family, so I want to get you married straight away so you can start having gorgeous babies."

"What about your fear of being a too-young grandfather?"

George pretended to think hard, scratching the hole where his ear should have been. "But then I'd be the most dashing of grandfathers."

Roxanne laughed and kissed his cheek, "Come on, pops, time to give me away." She smiled wickedly, "And you better not say _anything_ to mum about grandchildren or babies unless you want her to faint again."

He shook his head, "But it was so _very_ fun."

"Not when you told her you wanted _actual_ twins."

George shook his head again and wrapped his arm around her, "Come on, don't want to get Davenport too nervous, do you?" He turned back when she didn't move, "What is it, love?"

"Daddy?" She looked at the floor quickly, "It's okay that I don't change my name yet, right?"

"You discussed this with Jon, haven't you?"

She smiled, "You know him. He wants me to do what I want."

Her father smiled and put his hands on her shoulder, "And you _should_. Your mum didn't change her name until she got pregnant with Freddie and quit the Harpies."

"But Aunt Gin –"

"Was going to be a Potter," he laughed, "Mione didn't change hers until _she_ got pregnant."

"Victoire and Dominique –"

"And Evangeline only changed it in the Wizarding world and has too many pen names for us to keep track."

"I would be Roxanne Lee Weasley Davenport."

"You could have had a longer middle name. I really wanted Frederika and your mother wanted Kathryn."

"For Aunt Katie?" Roxanne went to the window to look at all of the wedding guests, "None of your generation were very original with names, were you? At least Vicky and Teddy used their fathers' names, I guess."

They both began laughing until Angelina popped her head in the door. "Were you _planning_ on attending your own wedding, Roxanne, darling?" She looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Everyone 'awwwed' as little Arthur Armand waddled down the aisle, holding on to Raoul's collar and clutching the rings in his hand. Once he saw that everyone was watching, he began changing his hair more quickly, intimidating his parents' hair, aunts, uncles, grandparents, great-grandparents, god and great-godparents' hair, giggling and grinning when everyone laughed and 'awwed' more.

"The little booger's stealing the show," Davenport grinned at Stephen, his best man. "I'm getting upstaged by a not-even-one-year-old."

"It is pretty adorable," Stephen teased. "You sure the maid of honor's off limits, huh?"

Davenport rolled his eyes, but it was Rose who leaned over and punched Stephen's shoulder. "Mate, you are marrying into one _feisty_ family."

"You have no bloody idea."

Rose glared at the pair to warn them to be quiet. But when little Artie, who with Raoul, had finally reached them, with his jet-black messy hair to match his godfather, his uncle and his great-godfather and his bright violet eyes, reached his arms up, she couldn't help but smile and pick him up. From her hip he could see more of his family and began pointing people out to Rose, being sure to stay quiet like his mother told him, but changing his hair and eyes when he wanted Rose to look. She shook her head with a smile, "I can see them Artie," she whispered and tickled under his chin. He waved excitedly to his parents and when he saw James and Fred, his hair instantly went back to the messy Potter-black.

When Roxanne and George started down the aisle, Artie instantly stilled as everyone rose to watch her. Artie and some of the other guests was mesmerized by her dress but Davenport, grinning like a fool, barely paid attention to her dress. "Hiya."

"Hi handsome," she grinned when her dad had sat down. Grandmum Weasley sniffled loudly and Nan wiped quietly at her eyes. Roxanne was not surprised, but slightly relieved, that her mother wasn't crying. But she hadn't cried at Fred's wedding, except from laughing, so why would she cry now?

The ceremony was short, but the first kiss was not. With the dramatic flair that would have made her Uncle Fred proud (and did make her father, brother and cousin James proud), Roxanne dipped her husband and planted a very long and very loud kiss on his lips. Rose covered Artie's eyes as they continued through Stephen and Anders' catcalls and wolf whistles.

They finally stopped when Fred and James' fireworks went off over the yard, causing Nan to stand and clap loudly.

The reception, with the bright-purple flower centerpieces at every white table, was set up with the flick of Nan's wand, right where the ceremony had been. Artie immediately waddled over to watch Roxanne's dress change colors and was sorely disappointed when she flicked her own wand and her dress changed to a short, bright purple strapless dress. His hair changed rapidly in confusion and irritation until his father picked him up and ruffled his hair. "She couldn't really dance in that dress, Art," Teddy grinned, "come on, let's go see your mum. I bet she'll want to dance with you."

Scorpius would never admit it to anyone, especially Rose (at least at this moment in time), but seeing Rose holding Artie on her hip, smiling and laughing with him, seeing Artie with blonde and red hair, well, it got him thinking about the future.

The far off future, of course.

They had talked about engagement a few times, but Rose always wanted to wait. Wasn't it fun being the only ones in the family isn't dating? He had known for years that he would marry her, but he also knew that Rose was very independent and very practical and would not dare rush into an engagement or marriage.

But seeing her with Artie, he knew that one day they'd have kids.

"What are you thinking about, love," Rose wrapped an arm around his waist and handed him a champagne flute.

"Ah, love, _thank_ you. We Malfoys do love our champagne. Upper class and all that."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't even think about dancing with me until I've had at least three of these, Malfoy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling," he kissed her quickly, "now come, let's go see the happy couple before we go and bother the _newest_ of couples."

"Who?"

"And your supposed to be some sort of observant journalist?" He chuckled when she ruffled his hair, "Lily, and _Sven_, of course."

Rose grinned, "Oh _that_, well, yea, I saw that when they first met, love."

"_Cheeky_, cheeky," he shook his head and with an arm around her waist, pulled her to where Roxanne and Davenport were chatting politely with all of their guests.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"_When_ can we leave?" Davenport whined.

"_You_ were the one who wanted a big, lavish wedding, Mr. Davenport!"

"Yes, yes and I love it, but I want to whisk you away to our flat," he twirled her around the floor before pulling her back to his chest, "before we Portkey to Australia for our very lengthy, very sexy honeymoon."

She threw her head back and laughed, "You are absurd."

"But that's just part of the reason you love me," he waggled his eyebrows. "Now, come on. I've always wanted to ravage a _married_ woman."

She cocked a challenging eyebrow, her eyes staring into his and addressing the whole reception, "Thank you all for coming. Please, continue to dance and drink, but _we_ are getting a head start on our honeymoon."

Lily catcalled as the other cousins laughed and clapped. "Thanks again, Nan!" Davenport shouted before the pair Apparated away.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Any colors or theme ideas for the next happy couple? And I named him Arthur Armand for Mr. Weasley and Fleur's father (who I decided to name 'Armand'). I think if Dominique and Brinley have a kid, they'll definitely have to name him Charles something. And I already have Victoire and Teddy's next kid's name picked out! (A girl and I think she'll be three years younger than Artie. No one in the Weasleys are three years apart, only like two or one…)

PLEASE REVIEW!

xoxo


	4. Albus & Gemma

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_Albus and Gemma: A Wedding in Rural Scotland_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_June 2030_

[][][]()()()[][][]

"When I found out a Muggleborn was in Slytherin with little Al," Harry grinned at Gemma, "I knew he was going to be all right."

"He told you during first year?" Gemma turned from the pitch to her future father-in-law in surprise.

"One of the first things he said in his first letter," Harry winked. "Said he was glad someone else had very unusual and very _vivid_ eyes."

Gemma blushed slightly, "I doubt that, Mr. Potter."

"What did I say about calling me Mr. Potter?"

"Either to call you Harry or Head Auror Potter," Gemma smiled.

"Precisely," Harry sat back with a wide grin, "but really, once we knew Scorpius was nothing like what his father was at Hogwarts and once we knew you and some of the other Slytherins were Muggleborns," he shrugged, "we knew he'd be all right."

"Thanks, Harry."

"And we knew you'd end up together."

"Harry," Scorpius leaned forward to speak around Ginny, "you did not, _I_ did."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt –"

"It was obvious the way Al got nervous around you. He never gets nervous and he never starts to like someone until he gets to know them."

"With that really creepy staring thing he does," James shuddered as Albus blocked another shot on the pitch. "That intense stare where he can _sense_ if you're lying. It's bloody terrifying."

Gemma bit back a laugh, "Please, none of you knew we were ending up together. We weren't as obvious as Rose and Malfoy –"

"True," Scorpius nodded.

"And Albus' crush wasn't as obvious as poor James'," Ginny laughed, her eyes still glued to the match.

"Oi!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"They all really said that?" Albus asked, looking up from the dish he was washing.

Gemma shrugged and took the dish from him to dry, "Of course. You know Scorpius," she laughed, "and your dad told me you wrote home about in your _very_ first letter from Hogwarts."

Albus' wide bright green eyes stared at her, "Well, because – uh – you were Muggleborn and Slytherin and dad had said –"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm _teasing_ you, Albie," she kissed his shoulder, "I know it's because you liked my _violet_ eyes."

He laughed, "There are no secrets in my family, are there?"

"You mean _our_ family, love," she grinned, "we _are_ getting married in a few weeks."

He turned, leaning against the sink and wrapping his arms around her, "Our family, of course. They've been our family for a while." He smiled sweetly at her, "Ten quid says Vicky will be pregnant again."

"Double or nothing that Evan will be too."

"No fair if you already know."

She laughed, "Just because I'm a Healer doesn't mean I can tell just be looking at them."

"But you have obstetricians and what not," he rolled his eyes, "no fair using your contracts."

They shook hands and laughed, "Don't forget we have tea with mum tomorrow," Gemma grinned, "she can't _wait_ to see her little Albie."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Gemma came from a small tight-knit Scottish Muggle family and had grown up on the centuries-old family farm. When she and Albus became engaged, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson held an engagement party and invited all the Potters, Weasleys and Lupins. Even though some of the large family had lived in the "country", no one lived on an actual, working farm and to say that some of them seemed "out of their element" would have been _too_ nice. Hermione was startled by the large working horses, James was spooked by the hogs, and Roxanne was oddly unnerved by the sheep. Only Teddy, Dominique, Brinley, Harry, Victoire and Albus seemed at complete ease.

Mrs. Wilson and Gemma's much older sister, Fiona, absolutely adored Albus and ever since they met him on Platform 9 ¾ had asked Gemma about him nearly ever day. They had no idea what Quidditch was but demanded to attend a match when he was signed to Ballycastle. And when they met Harry and saw that Albus looked nearly identical to his father, well they loved him to.

Mr. Wilson was, like Grandpa Weasley was fascinated by Muggles, fascinated with magic and the two men, despite the nearly 20 year age difference, became good friends.

Ewan, Gemma's older brother who spent his springs and summers on the farm, was also a big fan of Albus' and had "approved" of his baby sister's fiancé almost immediately. When he was in London, he thoroughly enjoyed drinking with Gemma and their soon-to-be-extended family.

But when Mrs. Wilson requested them for tea, Albus knew she'd be fawning over him for a good part of the time. And Albus did _not_ enjoy that much attention.

But Gemma _did_ love to watch him squirm.

[]()[]

"Oh, loves," Mrs. Wilson, a spry older woman hugged them both fiercely before ushering them to the barn, "I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to feed the pigs, you know how it is."

"Mum, we can do it while you start the tea," Gemma smiled and patted her mum's arm, "it's all right."

"But," she frowned, her hazel eyes darting to Albus.

"Mum," Gemma grinned wickedly, "he'll have to do it sometime, right? He's helped out around here before."

"Really mum," Albus smiled and ran a hand through his already messy hair, "it'll be all right. I promise."

"Oh, fine," she continued to frown as she walked quickly back to the house. For a Muggle woman who was almost 60 and had worked on the farm nearly her entire life, she still moved quickly.

"Why was she so –" Albus started until Gemma shoved a pair of rubber boots and a large pair of overalls at him. "Oh."

"Come on," she grinned, "this'll be fun."

"Godric, hogs'll really eat _anything_ won't they?" He tried not to grimace as he poured another bucket of slop into the trough.

"Bout 20 years ago, an older farmer down the road had a heart attack and no one noticed for a few weeks –"

"Don't," Albus grimaced and shook his head, "that's _disgusting_."

"They'll really eat _anything_ though, love," she laughed, "don't worry, our hogs haven't eaten any humans." She watched her fiancée watch the hogs with a combination of disgust and awe.

"Reminds me of Jamie when we were kids."

Gemma laughed, "Come on, let's check on the chickens before we go in."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Good, a _small_ wedding," Rose grinned, "I'm glad I'm the maid of honor for a _reasonable_ bride and a _small_, intimate gathering."

"Glad I could help," Gemma teased as she admired the dress Rose tried on, "I do rather like that color on you. A nice royal purple."

Rose eyed her friend, "I didn't know you were this fond of purple."

"My eyes –"

"Yes, yes and Albus loves your eyes. But your eyes are a pale violet, love," she put her hands on her hips, "did _Scorpius_ suggest –"

"Please, would I take bridesmaid dress advice from Malfoy?"

"He's your good mate and I'm the only bridesmaid!"

Gemma rolled her eyes and gestured to the tailor, "Just a bit shorter, I think," she turned back to Rose, "I very much like purple, you look nice in purple and it'll be a nice contrast to the Scottish Highlands, won't it?"

Rose sighe, "Fine, fine, I believe you. But now _you_ have to go try on your dress. This is your second-to-last-fitting!"

"If that newspaper thing doesn't work out, you should really consider being an event planner."

"Funny," Rose replied sarcastically, "Hugo always told me I'd be a great slave driver."

"That too," Gemma winked before pulling the curtain closed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius clapped Albus on the shoulder, "Nervous?"

Albus looked up at him with his usual stare that could unnerve those who weren't used to it. "Not particularly," he shrugged from his seat, "not much is really going to change."

"Except now you get much cheaper healthcare for non-Quidditch-related injuries."

"That's very true," Albus grinned and nodded for Scorpius to sit. "Marriage really won't change anything," Albus said slyly.

Scorpius was accustomed to Albus' indirect ways at giving advice and getting someone to reveal their true thoughts. "I'm not the one you should be trying to convince, Potter," he cocked an eyebrow. "And if it doesn't change anything," he shrugged, "I rather enjoy pissing off the ancestors by nearly living-in-sin."

"And dating a Weasley."

"Precisely."

"But you want to ask her? You have a ring?"

"Merlin, no. I'd rather we just come to an agreement –"

"Don't want to irritate Rose," Albus nodded.

Scorpius laughed, "No! Why should I do all the work? And one day we'll move in together and maybe one day we'll get married."

"Kids?"

"Do you really want to talk kids now?" Scorpius looked skeptical.

Albus swallowed, "No. Godric, not yet. We're too young."

Scorpius laughed at his best mate, "Now, how many times am I permitted to tease your brother?"

"Only as many times as Grandmum," Albus shook his head, "they really like being engaged."

Scorpius grinned, "And we really like dating."

"I wasn't judging," Albus eyed his friend, "just making an observation."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"How did you convince Gemma to have me wear a purple dress?" Rose stood in front of her boyfriend, her hands on her hips, as their entire family danced and drank around them.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, were hosting the rehearsal dinner and party on their farm before boarding all the guests (mostly family) in their barns and small guest house. Gemma's brother, with the help of Scorpius and Harry, had made the barn hospitable for guests.

Scorpius pretended not to be too interested as he brought his glass to his lips: but Rose was wearing a dark grey dress that clung to her _perfect_ curves and the twinkling lights and the stars made her look more beautiful and perfect than Scorpius thought possible. "I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley. But I'm fairly certain it's impossible to convince the bride to do something she doesn't want to do."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "You're not as good a liar as you think you are, Malfoy," she stepped towards him. "You had to have mentioned it to her. In passing at least."

"Her eyes are violet. She probably knew that you'd look better in a deeper purple," he shrugged, "you _are_ the only bridesmaid." His features faltered slightly when she smiled wickedly.

"Shame you lied. I was going to fashion off the dress, just to make sure it fit. Then maybe explore the barn," she sighed dramatically. "Shame really," she grinned and turned around to walk off in search of wine, but Scorpius caught her hand. She laughed as he pulled her towards him.

"You _little_ minx."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Gemma and Rose had not always been such good friends. They had rarely interacted their first few years at Hogwarts until they were both made prefects. But even then, Gemma was always the girl that was close friends with Scorpius and Albus. But when Rose saw that Albus was fascinated with Gemma and when Rose tired of her yearmates' ridiculous behavior (and their crushes on her cousins), she started to talk to Gemma between classes and discovered that they had more in common than being prefects.

When Rose had unexpectedly left the UK Gemma did not judge her. She knew that Rose hadn't meant to hurt anyone and she respected her decision. Gemma had interacted with enough Weasleys and Potters (and Scorpius) to know that it wasn't easy being the child of famous parents. Nor to be the cousin of so many Quidditch players. Gemma knew that one day Rose would return and would make amends with her family. And when she did, Gemma knew they would pick up like they had left off: good mates.

And they were good mates as soon as Rose returned: unlike her cousins, Gemma never directly harassed her about her love life (and specifically Scorpius). They got meals when they found time in their busy work schedules and would "window shop" occasionally as well. They got along so well because they were both laidback and had no real expectations of the other.

And they were both brutally honest with each other.

Their friendship was newer than most of their cousins', but it was just as strong.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Harry knew it wasn't easy growing up as the child of the "Boy Who Lived Twice" or watching, _bewildered_ as random people cried and thanked their father on the streets. But he and Ginny had attempted to give their children a relatively normal life. And he was relieved to see each of his children with someone who didn't care that their last name was Potter.

Of course, all of his children had all gone on to make excellent names for themselves in Quidditch – and even in certain classes.

But their happiness was what mattered to Harry and Ginny and that they were good people. From the moment that he had met Avery, Gemma and now Alexander, he knew that his children were going to be all right. They weren't dating "a Potter" for the publicity, or for a good story: it didn't matter what their last name was.

Of course, it also helped that Gemma and Avery were Muggleborns and Alexander was Swedish.

So when Harry watched Gemma walk down the aisle on the arm of her aging father and when he saw how utterly _happy_ Albus looked, Harry squeezed his wife's hand with his own smile.

Everything was all right.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Diego twirled Dominique dramatically, causing her to laugh, "You know, Gemma and Potter are the only two who have similar hair colors? I mean you all are gingers -"

"Or partial redheads," she laughed as he spun quickly.

"They both have dark hair. Nearly black. Godric, compared to the rest of you they could be twins."

"Right, except for the whole emerald green and amethyst purple eye color."

Diego shrugged, "Ham, jamon."

She laughed again as Brinley cut in, "Stop trying to make that a phrase, Diego."

"Gemma loves it," he pouted, "you're no fun since you've been married." He turned to Dominique, "When did he get so old, Mrs. Brinley?"

Gemma floated around them in her simple white dress, grinning as Harry danced with her, "No one likes that phrase, Diego. Only your patients that can't hear you."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Oh, maybe it'll have _one_ green eye and _one_ violet eye," James winked.

"That sounds horrid," Fred grimaced, "I wouldn't wish that upon _anyone_."

"Sorry, Potter, when were you going to get married?" Scorpius grinned as Albus merely rolled his eyes.

Rose cleared her throat, "If my dear cousins are quite finished tormenting our newlyweds," she glared at James, "I just wanted to thank Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, Fiona and Ewan for having us here for this beautiful wedding." Everyone clapped, "And to Albus and Gemma for having a short and sweet ceremony –"

"So we can drink!" James raised his glass and winked at his little brother.

"We all love you both and we wish you all the happiness," she arched an eyebrow and smirked, "even if you both _were_ Slytherin –"

"We won't hold it against you –"

"Too much –" Fred laughed.

"Welcome to the family!"

"And we know that when you _do_ go on your honeymoon, where ever it is, it'll be great. And we thank you in advance for not going yet, because the Quidditch World Cup will be worth it," Scorpius grinned. "We _finally_ have a chance."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit weird, I don't know why, but it felt odd writing about Albus and Gemma. Anyway, I hope you liked it – Lily and Alexander are next. Although I may think about putting a interlude about the Lupins. They're having another baby!


	5. Lily & Alexander

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_Lily and Alexander: The Surprise Wedding_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_September 2030_

[]()[]

Alexander Svensson was _gorgeous_. This was an absolute fact that no one could ignore. Grandma Weasley would blush like a little school girl when he complimented her cooking. Even Nan, who was not always so easily or quickly won over, was known to giggle in his presence. At 6'3" with golden blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes and the most gorgeous, sexy smile anyone had ever seen, he was the epitome of a perfect man. Yes, Alexander Svensson was a Swedish god among British mortals.

And he was _all_ Lily's.

It also helped that he was one of the kindest, most intelligent, fun men that Lily had ever met. And it didn't hurt that he had no desire to date her because she was a Potter or a Quidditch-player but because he liked her for her. "And there are _few_ gingers in Sweden," he had teased.

Sven had split his time between London and Stockholm evenly, two weeks at a time. But as things continued with Lily, he was spending longer periods in London and shorter visits to Stockholm. Lily was worried that this change would hurt his career, but he quelled her fears with continuing reassurance that there was no reason for him to go back _so_ frequently. "The Department's saving money on having me travel less," he had smiled.

"But you're family –"

"Aren't in Stockholm anyway, love. I didn't see them that often."

Alexander found it very difficult to explain his job to people in only a few words. How could he when his job title was too generic and rather misleading? He was the leading expert on Scandinavian Runes, history (both Magical and Muggle) and had an astonishing knowledge of curses thanks to a stint as a curse breaker in various Norse and Viking archaeological digs. By the age of 21 he had already published two books and was featured in numerous other texts and reports. "But because I'm the only one studying these things," was his stock answer when people praised his accomplishments. He was working with several departments in both of the countries' Wizarding Ministries and occasionally had to pose as a Muggle from a Muggle agency to acquire artifacts and texts to study. And thanks to his vast knowledge of obscure curses, Alexander, like Victoire, were often consulted by the Auror Department.

It may have been surprising to some that Alexander Svensson, one of the most brilliant young Swedish minds was dating a Quidditch player, a mere 'jock', but to those who knew them both it was not such a great surprise.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Really," Rose sighed, "it's a shame I didn't meet him first. I mean, the adventures we could have gone on, the stories I could have wrote!"

"But he's not really your type, love," Scorpius reasoned.

"What, tall, fit and blonde?" She arched an eyebrow.

He eyed her, "Hurtful," he shook his head and took another sip of tea, "and as you sit here wearing _my_ shirt."

"True," she sighed, "and I wouldn't be able to interview him if we were _dating_."

"You're _terrible_ you know," he shook his head, "and I'm going to tell Lily."

"You _wouldn't_," Rose looked scandalized.

"I would," he smirked as she sat on his lap, "and this won't get me to change my mind."

"Let's move in together," she said softly, kissing him quickly.

"Are you teasing?" He looked at her skeptically, "You always refuse when I suggest it –"

She shrugged, "Figured if we've been together this long," she laughed, "and you always suggested we move in _here_."

"What's wrong with my flat?" One hand slid down her back to rest on her hip as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it, Scorpius, but it's _yours_. I don't want you to move in with me either. I want us to move in _together_."

"Our own place?" He grinned, "You want us to get our own flat?" He laughed, "You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

She shrugged again, "I thought you'd never agree, love." He lifted her up off his lap, "Come on, let's go look for a flat."

"Right _now_," she laughed incredulously.

"Yes, before you change your mind!"

And that was how Alexander helped Rose and Scorpius move in together.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Alexander had been waiting to propose to Lily for months: he had already asked for Harry's blessing as well as Albus'. He would have asked James, but he was worried James would tell her before he could ask her. And he didn't want to as her until after the Quidditch World Cup. And after they won, Lily didn't think it was possible for her to be happier.

"I want to marry you as soon as I can, Lily."

"In Sweden?"

He chuckled, "It won't be warm enough until next July. But you should come with me next time I go."

She frowned, "What about your job?"

"I'll only had to go to Stockholm a few days a year and you can always come with me," he kissed her, "let's get married next month."

"Next month?" She chuckled, "Really?"

"Maybe at your parents' house? Just the family," he grinned.

She couldn't stop grinning as she craned her neck to look him in his ocean-blue eyes, "I bloody _love_ you."

"I love you too."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Lily Luna Potter's life was changing drastically in the span of only a few weeks. They were all good changes of course, changes that most of her cousins had already made, but changes nonetheless. She was getting _married_. She was starting a _life_ with Alexander. And with his support, she was signing with another Quidditch team now that they had won the World Cup. She loved the Harpies and loved her teammates, but she was being offered Captain and the opportunity to hand-pick her team. After training for the World Cup, she realized that she missed having boys on her team. Her brothers and cousins were all Captains and had transformed their respective teams to winners. And with Alexander's support to "pursue her career and her love for Quidditch" she signed with the Caerphilly Catapults, although she promised they wouldn't have to move to Wales.

"Mum," Lily walked into her childhood, "mum?" She called down the hallway that was covered with what looked like hundreds of picture frames. "Mum where are you? I know you're home!"

Her mother walked down the stairs, "Godric, why are you yelling?"

"I'm getting married," she flashed her ring, "in a month. Here, if that's okay."

Ginny grinned, "He finally asked you then?"

"What do – how do you –"

"He asked your dad a while back – Albus and I too. But he thought he ought to wait till after the World Cup."

Lily's mouth hung open, "You and Pops are better at keeping secrets than I thought."

"You doubted that we could keep our mouths shut?" She arched an eyebrow, "I never told you the Catapults were looking to recruit you, did I?"

"Mum!" She laughed, "Unbelievable." She turned towards the kitchen, "Tea?"

"So you two want the wedding here?"

"If that's all right with you and dad of course."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Your father will be _thrilled_, you know that."

"You'll help me plan it?"

"And Roxy?"

Lily nodded, "Haven't told her yet. I'm going to run by the Ministry and tell Daddy, then swing by after her practice."

Ginny tried to hide the surprise and excitement that Lily, her only daughter, had told her about the engagement first, before she told her best mate, her life-long friend. "Do you want everyone for an engagement dinner or something?"

Lily shrugged, "Maybe tomorrow night? You think grandmum would like that?"

"Getting the whole family together to celebrate your and Alexander's engagement?" Lily scoffed. "You know she adores him."

Her golden-brown eyes twinkled mischievously, "But just tell her it's a surprise dinner for me because I signed with the Catapults just the other day."

Ginny grinned, "I like where your head is at, Lils."

"I learned from the best, mum."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Lily tried to hide her grin as she walked through the Ministry to the Auror Department and made certain to wave to people with her right hand, her left hand remained in the pocket of her Muggle jeans. "Oh, hullo, Ms. Potter, we weren't expecting you –"

"No, I'm a bit unannounced, Peter," she smiled at the young man, "is my father busy?"

"I think he's just getting out of a meeting with the Minister, he should be –"

"Lils?" Harry walked through the door, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He frowned although anyone could tell his green eyes were twinkling, "Oh, no, what did you do?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed before taking his hand and pulling him towards his office, "He won't be long, Peter, I promise. I know he's very important and busy and all that."

Harry laughed, "Lily, what is it?"

When she finally shut the door of his office she raised her hand and showed him her ring, "Alexander asked me to marry him."

Harry's face broke into a wide grin, "Lily that's fantastic! Congratulations!"

"We want to get married next month. At the cottage."

"The cottage?" Lily nodded, "As in where your mother and I live."

"Yes."

"Where you kids grew up?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's the one, yes."

Lily didn't think it was possible for her father's smile to be any bigger, "Really? You both really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Next month?" He pulled her in for another hug, "This is wonderful!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

Lily waited for Roxanne outside of the pitch, "Didn't want anyone thinking I was snooping around."

"Yes, why aren't you out whipping your new team into shape? You lot will never be ready to take us on –"

"I'm not too worried. We're going to do pretty well this season, I know it." She not-so-discreetly tucked some of her hair behind her ear with her left hand.

Roxanne grabbed her hand, "It's Alexander I hope?"

Lily snatched her hand away, "That's not funny you know."

Roxanne pouted, "Does that mean I'm not the maid of honor?"

"Don't be daft. Who would I find in time anyway?" She grinned, "And you owe me."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, I was great!"

Lily laughed, "Come on we've only got a few weeks. And don't tell anyone yet. It's going to be a big surprise – I got mum to convince Grandmum to have everyone over to congratulate me on the Catapults."

"And then you'll give Grandmum a heart attack."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Lily laughed, "come on, what color do you want to wear?"

"I get to pick?"

Lily shrugged, "You're the only bridesmaid, aren't you? We want it small and soon. Nothing fancy. Only his parents and brother are coming. And a few blokes from school and work. He said probably five."

"Well, this is sad," Roxanne pouted.

Lily smiled, "It's wonderful. Small, intimate and soon." She pulled on her arm, "Now, come on."

[][][]()()()[][][]

The surprise engagement-dinner did not go according to Lily (and Ginny's) plan, however. After everyone toasted to Lily's new Quidditch-contract, her captaincy and her new team, Scorpius stood next to his pink-faced girlfriend. "Rose has finally come to her financial senses and realized how foolish it is for the both of us to have our own flats. So, we are finally moving in together –"

"In a new flat, thank you," Rose muttered from her seat next to him."

"And hopefully the next step will of course be engagement."

"I should bloody hope so," Ron muttered. "Ow," he winced when Hermione pinched his arm. "They've been dating a long time, Mione!"

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses to congratulate the couple.

"Now, not to outdo Malfoy and Rosie," Fred stood, "but Evangeline and I are pregnant –"

"Everyone cheered and laughed, standing up to hug the couple."

"Due in March, so it looks like the upcoming little Lupin will have some company at school."

While everyone was congratulating the expectant couple, Alexander whispered to his fiancé, "Looks like they beat us to the punch, love."

Lily smirked mischievously, "What would you say to keep this a secret a bit longer?"

He eyed her warily, "The ring?"

"Disillusioned so only those who we've told can see it."

"Impressive," he smiled, "you plan on telling me your plan soon?"

"As soon as we can get my parents and Roxy away from everyone else," she grinned, "and you should probably check to make sure your parents and brother can come to England next week," she kissed him quickly. "Now, come on, let's congratulate them."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Why are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry having us all over for brunch?" Fred frowned, "And on my day off."

Evangeline yawned, "I'm not sure, but come on, you know them. They wouldn't want us all over if it weren't for something important."

"Is it someone's birthday and I just forgot?" Fred rubbed his eyes, "Bloody hell, did we need to get a gift?"

"No – they never mentioned gifts. Maybe Lily and Alexander are engaged."

Fred chuckled, "No, Jamie would have let that slip as soon as he heard. Maybe Gemma got promoted. Or maybe Uncle Harry's going to be Minister of Magic –"

Evangeline kissed him quickly, "Get dressed or we're going to be late."

[]()[]

"Artie, come on, love, we have to get going! You know your mother can't Floo –"

Victoire frowned, "Ridiculous, really. I've still got two months."

Teddy grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest, "It's a lovely day for a walk anyway, Raoul and Rex will be behaved –"

"And Artie?" She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, he'll be Artie," he chuckled.

"Why do Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny want us over for breakfast?" Little Artie, with his neon green hair and steel grey eyes, looked up at his parents.

"We're not sure, Artie," his father smiled, "but everyone's going to be there!"

"Maybe Aunt Lily's going to get married like Auntie Roxy and Auntie Gemma !" He clapped his hands, "That would be fun!"

"I don't think so, kiddo. We would have known about that."

"And we would have gotten dressed up, remember?" His mother grinned, "Now go get the dogs and let's go, all right? We don't want to be late."

"It's not that far, mum!" Artie yelled as he ran to get his puppy and the aging Raoul.

Teddy bit back a grin, "He's right, you know."

The Lupins had moved back to England before Arthur Armand was born, Teddy taking a high-up position in the Magical Creatures Department, and was currently researching locations for a small dragon reserve in the United Kingdom to use as a sanctuary and holding place for the dragons in transport. Victoire out her career on hold to have Arthur, but was consultant for both Gringott's and the Ministry. They bought a small cottage not far from the Potters (and seemingly every other relative that didn't live in London) that had a large enough yard for their children and their dogs. When Artie was two years old they adopted another dog, Rex (named after his favorite dinosaur). And they made sure that Artie understood that this dog was also his responsibility. As much responsibility as a two-year-old could have, of course.

His parents grinned when he returned with Raoul and Rex on his leash. "Daddy, when can we go see the dragons?"

Teddy shook his head, "Not until you and your new baby brother or sister are older," he smiled, "we talked about this, remember?"

Artie frowned, his hair turning a dark, forest green, "I remember."

"Come on, let's go see Uncle Jamie and Auntie Dom," Victoire smiled.

"And Uncle Brinley?"

"_Everyone_, love."

He grinned, his hair turned neon green again, "Let's go!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

James kissed his mum's cheek, "Everyone's here?"

"Nearly, they're all out in the yard, we have some tables set up there," she arched an eyebrow, "we're just waiting for Lily and Alexander and Roxy said she'd be a bit late." She kissed Avery's cheek, "Go on out, I'll be there in a moment."

"Oh, hullo," Harry was walking inside as they were walking out, "food's out, just going to help your mum," he grinned and clapped his hands, "go on, go on, come on. Have some food!"

James looked at Avery as they watched Harry walk inside, "Has he gone mental?"

As they went to sit, an older, very tall and very blonde couple walked out to the yard, followed by the Minister himself, Kingsley. Roxanne, wearing a simple, gold dress walked out accompanied by a very tall blonde man in a black suit. "What is –" James looked around to see that everyone looked confused.

Until Alexander walked out of the house to stand next to his best man, Erik, in front of Kingsley. And when Grandmum Weasley began crying, everyone understood.

When Lily walked out on Harry's arm in a short, ivory dress, Artie yelled, "I told you!" He began clapping, "Uncle Sven! Uncle Sven!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"This was a wonderful surprise," Grandmum Weasley hugged Alexander tightly, "but why did you do it?"

"Well," Lily smiled, "our engagement dinner got a bit sidetracked by a pregnancy announcement and a couple moving in together."

"Your _engagement_ dinner," Rose blushed slightly, "Godric, Lils, I'm sorry –"

"But this was fun!" Fred grinned, "If announcing that we were pregnant gave you an opportunity to _surprise_ everyone, than we aren't sorry!"

Alexander grinned out at everyone, his arm around his wife's waist, "Come on, let's eat, yea? It's excruciating keeping a secret for weeks!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Well, this was Lily and Alexander. I wanted to make it a bit longer, but I got sidetracked by writing the next chapter (Avery/James! I think you'll enjoy it! There are going to be so many babies! If you have any name suggestions, let me know!)

But for those of you keeping track, Alexander and Hermione are definitely going to be bffs. He's very smart and awesome and they would very clearly talk shop at many dinner parties.

Please review!


	6. James & Avery

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_James and Avery: Shotgun Wedding_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_December 2030_

"Would you rather have a sister or a brother, Artie?"

"James!" Ginny shook her head, "Don't encourage him!"

Artie looked up at his godfather, his hair its more frequently-typical neon green and his eyes the same color brown as James. "Do you like Lily or Albie better?"

James coughed, not expecting this response. His mother arched an eyebrow disapprovingly and he could see his Uncle Bill covering a laugh out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I like them both."

"But who do you like _better_?" He asked innocently.

"I like them both the same," James grinned, "you don't like your mum or your dad better, do you?"

Artie thought for a moment, "A girl would have to wear _dresses_ and play with _dollies_," he frowned slightly, "I wouldn't like that."

Dominique ruffled his hair as she sat down in one of the empty chairs, "_I _didn't play with dollies or wear many dresses, Artie."

"What about Auntie Rosie?"

"She was always reading books," Hugo teased from a few chairs down.

"Don't you have work you could be doing? Lives you could be saving?" Rose huffed, "I mean, you _are_ a Healer."

"It's my lunch," he winked at his older sister, "don't worry, Art. Having a sister isn't _so_ bad."

He nodded solemnly, "I could make her play with my dinosaurs and dragons."

"And maybe she'll like them!" James grinned before looking around, "Oi, Dom, where's Avery?"

"Oh, she had a bit of an achy shoulder after practice – went to go see Sherri quickly."

James frowned. Sherri was the Harpies' usual Healer, but Avery _rarely_ saw her, even when she was sore. She preferred Muggle doctors and Muggle healing products, although she had lately succumbed to his bruising ointment. It was _very_ unusual for her to see Sherri or _any_ doctor or Healer for mere "achiness".

"I'm just going to go check on her quickly," he stood, "come get me as soon as you hear from Teddy."

The young witch at the desk frowned, "No, I'm sorry, she's not in with Healer Lang."

James frowned, "Well, did she check in with another Healer?"

He was finally directed to a room in a main hallway where those patients with mild and general cases were sent. He knocked on the door quickly before opening the door. "Avery, are you all –"

He looked between the beaming Healer and a shocked Avery. "Is this the father?"

Avery faltered, her hazel eyes wide, "Uh, would you, excuse us?"

James watched the Healer walk out of the room before it hit her, "Did she say –"

"James," she took both his hands, "I would have told you, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't just paranoia," she licked her lips quickly, "we're _pregnant_."

His eyes widened, "Preg –"

She nodded, "Are you – are you –"

His face broke into a grin before he kissed her quickly, "Bloody hell, we're having a _baby_."

She laughed and wiped at her suddenly wet eyes, "You're okay with this? I mean, it's a bit unexpected –"

"Godric, yes, I'm okay," he stared into her eyes, "are you okay?" His grin faltered slightly, "Quidditch?"

"I had a good run," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "greatest Muggleborn Chaser and all that," she grinned, "and besides, I find it very suspicious that _our_ baby will be in the same year as Teddy and Fred's –"

James laughed, "I hadn't even thought of that."

"So," she said softly after they had kissed again, "we're pregnant. Due in July."

"You want to wait to tell everyone?"

Avery nodded, "For a bit longer, yes. I can play Quidditch without any major risks until February," she frowned slightly, "thankfully we have Reserve Chasers."

"Does this mean we should get married soon?"

Avery thought for a moment, "We waited this long, haven't we? I don't need a _ceremony_ if you don't."

"An 'at-the-Ministry' type of thing?"

"A quiet, legal binding at the Ministry and then maybe a small Muggle wedding or a party in the spring –"

"While you're pregnant?"

She grinned, "Before I'm too big, yes."

"Fred and Dom?"

"Let's shop for rings after baby Lupin is born," she kissed him quickly again, "come on, let's go see everyone." She pulled on his hand and said sternly, "And don't tell anyone."

He nodded, "Promise."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Theodora Apolline Lupin was born that very evening and was soon passed among all of her relatives. There were arguments over whether she would be called 'Dora' or 'Apolline' and Davenport had even suggested 'Thea'.

"She'll have as many nicknames as you, Uncle Harry," Roxanne winked, "and all before she's one."

And like her father and her brother, it was immediately noticeable that she was a metamorphmagus: when she was finally placed back in her mother's arms, what little hair she had, changed to a deep maroon.

"Will all of the Lupins from now on be metamorphmagus?"

Teddy shrugged as he watched Artie lean against his mother's shoulder to get a better look at his baby sister, changing his hair to match hers. "I'm your big brother, Artie," he said seriously, "you're going to like playing dragons and dinosaurs," he nodded, "and not dollies."

James bit back a laugh as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé.

[][][]()()()[][][]

They got married Christmas Eve Day. Fred and Dominique, sworn to secrecy, were their witnesses in front of the Ministry clerk. They exchanged simple gold bands and walked out of the Ministry hand-in-hand as the newest Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

They disillusioned the bands but decided that they hated lying to their family. So on Christmas Day, when the _whole_ family was gathered together at the Burrow, they raised their left hands.

"We finally made it official."

"I finally got bored of 'Avery Smith'," she grinned, "just yesterday."

"We didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so we'll have a party soon enough, after Fred and Evangeline have their baby."

Everyone congratulated them, but Grandmum Weasley pulled Avery aside later, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Avery blanched, "How did you –"

The older woman smiled, "I had seven children, love. And how many grandchildren?" She patted her arm, "I promise not to tell."

"It's still a bit early – probably in a few weeks," she smiled ruefully, "if Jamie can keep it a secret that long."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "If it's this important he surely can," she put her hand to her forehead, "oh, Merlin, four in the same year –"

"Four?"

Mrs. Weasley blinked, "Fred and James' children at Hogwarts together, with little Dora," she shook her head, "_poor_ Neville. And Minerva, bless her if she's still there."

[][][]()()()[][][]

_February 2031_

They waited until the third week of February to tell everyone they were pregnant. It was the day after Fred and Evangeline found out they were expecting twins. After everyone had gotten over the shock of "no one ever noticing" and after Grandmum Weasley proclaimed happily that she "knew it", James and Avery announced that they were expecting in July.

Fred was extremely excited, "I hoped that you were – after that impromptu wedding, but I didn't want to get my hopes up!" He grinned, "Now my _twins_ and your kid and Thea will be like quadruplets!"

"Hogwarts won't be standing after they graduate," Lily rolled her eyes.

Harry couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he hugged them both, "I'm going to be a grandfather! Gin, we're going to be grandparents!"

"Yes, Harry, I know."

Harry slung his arm around Teddy, "I mean, grandparents _again_ –"

"This kid has a better chance of looking like you for more than five seconds at a time," he smiled, "did you hear that, Artie? You're going to have _three_ cousins soon!"

"What's a cousin?" He asked from atop Sven's shoulders.

"Rose is my cousin. And so is your mum. And Auntie Molly."

"So I'll have a lot of cousins?"

"You'll probably be related to all of Hogwarts, mate," Scorpius shouted across the room before Rose smacked his arm.

"But you'll be the _oldest_ cousin, of course."

The night continued with tales of what havoc "Thea and her three unnamed cousins" would wreak upon Hogwarts and what sort of mischief they'd get into the eleven years before school.

Dominique did pull Avery aside after she told everyone she'd be leaving the Harpies in a few weeks, "Are you _positive_ James didn't get you pregnant on purpose?"

Avery laughed, "It did cross my mind Dom, but I'm happy. My parents are getting old and I do want them to have one grandchild."

Dom nodded, "Just know that I'm not planning on getting knocked up any time soon."

Avery smirked, "Maybe in three years? We could have kids the same age."

Dominique rolled her eyes, "You're bloody mental."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Cassandra and Christopher Weasley were born February 28 and caused everyone to lose three knuts to Rose and Scorpius who were the only ones to bet on 'one boy and one girl'. Christopher had slightly-darker hair than Cassandra's light-red tufts and they both had darker skin than their mother and blue-green eyes that George cooed they had gotten from their "great-Uncle Fred".

"At least _one's_ a girl," Angelina smiled as she held Christopher, her first grandchild, in her arms, "but I really can't say how glad I was Fred wasn't a twin."

George chuckled, "She was so worried the entire pregnancy." He made his voice higher, "What if they're just like you and Fred were? What if they're worse?"

"But then we could have been triplets," James grinned, "that would have been wicked."

"Harder to be subtle when there's _three_," Fred reasoned.

"Subtle? James?"

"And I aided in some pretty fantastic pranks, thank you," Dominique grinned as Cassandra was passed to her.

"They're beautiful," Avery smiled warmly at Evangeline as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

Charlotte, Evangeline's publisher and best friend ran in, her heels clacking loudly on the floor, "Oh, bollocks, I _knew_ I'd be late. That bloody meeting ran late," she stopped in front of Dominique who was still holding Cassandra. "They're _gorgeous_," she smiled, her eyes watering, "what are their names?"

"Cassandra and Christopher," Evangeline smiled tiredly from the bed, "and Fred and I would like you to be Christopher's godmother, if that's all right with you."

Charlotte took Christopher in her arms, "Of course it is," she cooed, "you look just like your mum and dad." She glanced up at Evangeline, "I was late because I sold that bloody book you wanted published so badly."

Everyone broke into soft chuckles.

"So what are we to call them?" Scorpius asked after they had been passed around to everyone.

"The Terrible Twins," Lily suggested.

"Cassie and Chrissie?"

"I'm _partial_ to Topher," Brinley shrugged.

Evangeline smiled and looked at Fred, "Cassie and Topher."

"I like that," Fred grinned and looked down at his children. "Cassie and Topher Weasley. The next Gryffindor Wonder Beaters."

"Oi! What about my unborn child!" James pouted and leaned his head on his wife's shoulder.

"It's all right, Jamie. They'll be good at Quidditch. Maybe Chaser or Seeker."

"Maybe Topher will be a bloody fantastic Keeper."

"Could we _not_ talk about my newborns playing Quidditch quiet yet?" Evangeline rolled her eyes, "They have a few more years before they're riding brooms."

[][][]()()()[][][]

As they left St. Mungo's James wrapped his arm tightly around Avery's waist, "That'll be _us_ next."

"Just a few more months," Avery smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "do we want to start figuring out a _date_ for our party?"

"When it warms up," he said softly, "and I still want you to think about looking for a new place," he chuckled, "even on just my salary."

"Oi," she glared at him, "I'll be writing for _Quidditch Weekly_ and the paper and will be pulling in a decent salary, _thank_ you very much." She frowned slightly, "But I _like_ living in Muggle London. I grew up there, Scorpius grew up there. and we have _plenty_ of family that will have yards and forests to explore –"

"But we should still look for a bigger place."

She grinned, "Agreed."

[][][]()()()[][][]

_April 2031_

Their party was on the first warm Saturday of April at Harry and Ginny's house. Their family, friends and the entire Portree and Harpies, teams were all present to celebrate Avery and James' marriage and their pregnancy. Dominique had grinned at Avery, "I don't know _how_ you do it, but even nearly six months in and you look _fabulous_."

Avery smirked, "Trust me, it took a bit of coaching from Jamie before I finally relented and came," she shrugged, "no one can say anything mean to me _today_, can they?"

"They wouldn't _dare_ cross a hormonal Avery Smith Potter, no," she grinned, "but you _do_ look great."

"Well whenever _you_ get pregnant –"

"No, no, _don't_ you start. Peter and I _both_ agreed –"

"Brinley, are you hassling my wife," James grinned, "yes, I _do_ love calling you that."

Avery rolled her eyes, "Just wait until he gets _both_ of you together."

[]()[]

Lily jumped on to her big brother's back, but instead of being startled, he wrapped his arms around her legs, "What's up, Lily?"

"I didn't scare you?"

"Just because you haven't done this in a while _doesn't_ mean I'm not expecting it."

"Watching your back, have you?"

"Around you? For years." He turned around quickly, causing her to grip his hair rather tightly. "Where's Sven?"

"Chatting with Aunt Mione," she laughed, "you can never leave these two alone or they'll never stop talking."

"And he _seemed_ so normal when we first met him –"

She smacked his head, "Let's go sneak up on Albus."

They quietly approached Albus, Lily was about to ruffle his hair from her perch on James' back when Albus turned, "You _really_ think you could sneak up on me like that?"

"Albie!"

"Al, you're never any fun!"

Albus laughed, his bright green eyes watching James closely as he handed Lily a beer. "You nervous?"

"To be a dad?" Albus nodded. "Nah. You two turned out all right. And all the other cousins."

"Jamie _please_," Lily knocked his chest lightly with her beer.

"No, I'm not worried. I have you lot to keep ne in line, don't I?" He smiled and nodded at Albus, "And I know you can tell I'm not lying, Albie. I'm not nervous, I'm _excited_. I'm _happy_."

Lily ruffled his hair, "Jamie's going to be a _dad_ and I'm going to be a proper aunt."

James watched his brother for a moment, "Albus?"

Albus' bright green eyes met the brown ones of his older brother, "Yea?"

"Would, uh –" he let go of Lily's legs, "actually, you too, Lily."

They both stared at their brother: it was fairly rare for him to use their proper names.

"Avery and I were talking and well, we'd like you _both_ to be our unborn baby's godparents."

They both stood there with their jaws hanging down. "Us?"

"Not Fred?"

"Or Dom?"

James shook his head, a small smile growing on his face, "You're my _siblings_, aren't you? We're _Potters_, aren't we? Even if now you're also a Svensson and you're a bloody _Slytherin_ –"

Albus rolled his eyes and pulled his big brother in for a hug, "You're bloody _mental_, you know."

[][][]()()()[][][]

_July 2031_

They were at Harry's annual birthday BBQ when Avery's water broke. "Bloody 'ell," Ron had muttered, "I will never get used to that."

James, Avery, Harry and Ginny hurried to St. Mungo's first as Dom and Brinley went to get Avery's parents the rest of their _large_ family arriving only ten minutes later.

"We _really_ should just get a special waiting room for you lot," one of the Healers who had also delivered the twins joked.

Not long after arriving, Avery gave birth to a baby boy with his mother's light brown hair and his paternal grandfather's bright green eyes. James and Avery were your typical, beaming, thrilled parents, but it was _Harry_ who could not stop smiling.

"What's his name?" Albus asked quietly as he admired his still-unnamed godson.

Avery nodded at her husband, "Well, seeing as he has dad's _eyes_ and _birthday_, Kenneth Harry Potter."

"You don't have to –"

James grinned wryly, "Pops, we _want_ to. Wanted to have 'Regulus' be his middle name, but there's always next time –"

"Oi," Avery glared at him briefly before breaking into a tired smile.

James held up his son as Fred held up the twins and Teddy held up Thea, "These are your cousins, Kent. You four are going to cause some trouble –"

"But only in good fun," Fred winked.

"We're calling him Kent?" Artie tugged on his godfather's pants leg.

"Yea, you like it, Artie?"

Artie nodded his neon green head, "Thea, Kent, Topher and Cassie," he scrunched his nose slightly, "I like it."

[]()[]

It took a few minutes for Ginny to finally pull Harry away from their grandson to give the new parents some time alone with their son. "He's perfect," James couldn't stop grinning, "you're perfect, Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," she squeezed his hand, "good thing we took all these vacations _before_ we got married."

"Nonsense, did you see dad? He'd be thrilled to have Kent to himself for a few days." He kissed the top of his son's head, "When do you reckon we should get him a broom?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Thoughts? Do you like everyone's names? (I was having a tough time with Kenneth. I wanted 'Kenneth Harry Smith Potter', but meh. And I think that James WOULD have his son's middle name be 'Regulus'. Since his is Sirius. And I can't have everyone living _in_ the city, can I?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Scorpius & Rose

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_Scorpius and Rose: A Long Time Coming: _

_A Very Hawaiian Wedding_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_December 2031_

He frowned when he felt the empty bed next to him. When had she left? And why hadn't he woken up? As he attempted to open his eyes - _painfully_ - he remembered the late night at the pub to celebrate Albus' Quidditch League nomination for Keeper of the Year. He wandlessly Accio-ed the Hangover Potion he knew she would have left on the bedside table.

_Merlin_, it was only 7 am and it was very obvious that she had left long before he even stirred. She could still hold her liquor and she was still a bit of a workaholic. There were some things that would never change.

He sat up and rubbed his face, smiling: at least she was working more "normal" hours now. And he had gotten her to take more vacation.

He pushed back the comforter - their comforter that they had picked out together - and went to get ready for his day.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Malfoy!" The flighty young woman jumped up, "We weren't expecting you today - did you? Did you want to see Ms. Weasley?"

Scorpius smiled and held up a paper cup, "Just came by to drop off some tea," he winked, "is she busy or can I just pop in?"

"Oh, well," she nearly jumped from her chair as Scorpius made to walk down the hall when Rose walked purposely out of her office, her wand stuck behind her ear, her long, red hair pulled back, her eyes glued to a large stack of pages she was looking at, "Barb!" Her voice was slightly agitated, "Are you certain these are the -" she stopped, her eyes traveling up from her pages to Scorpius, "Well, good morning." She kissed his cheek and grinned, "Is that for me?"

"You have time for tea -"

She continued to walk past him, "Upheaval in Indonesia," she turned and smiled at him, "late lunch?" She nodded to the nervous girl, "Make sure I'm free for lunch - clear whatever I have. And can you make sure these are all the pages? And call Lightfoot to the conference room."

The girl nodded and hurried back behind her desk, "Of course, Ms. Weasley."

She smiled prettily at Scorpius, "See you later?"

"Meet me at the Ministry?" His smile was slightly crooked as he watched her roll her eyes and raise her paper cup.

"All right."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Draco nodded at the elderly woman at the front desk, "Good morning, is he in?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you? He's on the Floo, but he should be done soon. Did you make an appointment?"

Draco smiled slightly, "No, just thought I'd stop by, you know, walk a few floor's up."

Scorpius opened the door of his office, "Suzie? Have you gotten any news about Indonesia?" He grinned when his eyes landed on Draco, "Father? What a nice surprise," they shook hands and Scorpius ushered him into his office. "Let me know if you hear anything, please."

"Certainly, sir."

"What's going on in Indonesia?"

Scorpius sighed, "Rose mentioned there was some upheaval, but I haven't heard anything," he ran a hand through his hair, "I was just on the Floo with Tuvalu, Fiji, Kiribati and New Zealand, but they said everything was all right there."

"So, Rose?" Draco arched an eyebrow, his hands in his trouser pockets as he eyed the numerous tomes and pictures on the shelves.

"Yes, dad?" Scorpius loosened his tie slightly and laughed softly, "It would bother grandfather to know that we've been dating for years, wouldn't it?"

Draco's laughter joined his son's, "After he got over the shock that she's a _Weasley_, surely."

"We're only 25, dad. We're not in that big of a hurry. Just because all those Weasleys and Potters got married -"

"And are already having children," Draco shook his head, "I don't know why they wouldn't want to spend more time on vacation."

"Precisely," Draco smiled, "maybe we'll go to Indonesia, see how things pan out -"

"You want to go right into the action? In the midst of turmoil?" Rose stood in the doorway, her Muggle trench coat open, her hands in her coat pockets, "How very adventurous of you, Scorpius." She smiled at Draco, "How are you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He kissed her cheek, "What did I say about calling me 'Mr. Malfoy', Madame Editor-in-Chief." He winked, "I hope you have news of Indoesia?"

"Yes, Suze mentioned you've been trying to find out all day," she smirked, "you knew I'd just tell you at lunch. It was Muggle upheaval - dictatorship. It's likely the Wizarding government won't make it self known to the new dictator."

"But hopefully that won't be long -"

"It's likely that this dictatorship will be overturned eventually, yes," she shrugged, "it should be all right unless there is a serious Magical problem."

Draco smirked slightly, "Looks like you won't be going to Indonesia any time soon, m'boy," he nodded at Rose, "tea again soon? We'll have to fit into your schedule, of course, my dear. I'm for less important than you."

Scorpius blanched, "What do you mean again?"

Rose grinned, "Your father and I have gotten tea on a few occasions, to talk politics and all that."

"Dad? You two have gotten tea multiple times?"

"You and _my_ dad are friends! He loves you! Mum too!"

Scorpius laughed and picked up a piece of parchment to jot down quickly, "Have tea with Hermione Weasley."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Enjoy lunch," he sent a meaningful look to his son, "see you both soon."

Rose wrapped her arm around his pulling him out of his office with a large smile on her face. "Isn't _someone_ in a good mood?"

"What?" She smiled widely.

He shrugged, a goofy smile plastered on his face, "It's pretty rare that you like to display such affection in the Ministry."

"Oh, that's not true. We're rarely in the atrium together," she looked up at him quickly, "we aren't _not_ affectionate in public."

"I never said that, love and you know it," he kissed the top of her head, "I don't want to be like Rox and Davenport anyway. Now, what were you thinking for lunch?"

"Whatever you want."

They began to walk towards a tiny Muggle Italian pizzeria, "You left awfully early this morning," he observed casually.

"Yes, well you were in a very deep sleep," she chuckled, "I smacked you rather hard and you didn't even notice."

He ran a hand through his hair rather sheepishly, "Yes, well -"

"And I wanted to go in early this morning so I could leave early," she said nonchalantly, but it still caught Scorpius' attention.

"Why are you leaving early today? It's only Wednesday," he frowned, "it's no one's birthday and there aren't any matches."

"To pack," she shrugged and pulled her arm out of his to pull open the door.

"To pack for what?" He asked, bewildered, as she looked up at the menu. "Oh, Indonesia."

"No," she shook her head, "yes, could I have one slice of the deluxe pizza and - Scor, what do you want?"

He shrugged, "Same." She paid and they went to sit down; he waited until she draped her coat on the back of her chair before he asked again, "Well, where are you going?" He tried not to sound dejected, but he couldn't help it.

Her smile was infuriating as she continued to ignore the question. "Oh, thank you," she took her water from the waiter and took a long sip.

"Rose," he was growing impatient.

"We're going to Anguilla."

He blinked, "You're writing a -"

"Nope," she continued to smile.

"Wait," he shook his head confused, "What?"

"We're going on a real vacation. _No_ work, _no_ writing, _no_ researching, _no_ Floo-ing," she grinned, "just you and me, on the beach, relaxing and sipping tropical drinks. Like a _real_ vacation."

He laughed, "You're _serious_?"

"Would I joke about this?" She grinned again, "Hadn't you noticed your next few days were light? I made sure Suze didn't schedule _anything_. We leave tomorrow morning and come back next Thursday."

"And no writing?"

She shook her head, "I'm not bringing any pens or quills."

"_Really_?"

"I thought it was about time we had a real vacation," she shrugged, "and there are no upcoming matches or birthdays or births," she grinned, "Lightfoot's going to be Editor-in-Chief for a few days."

Scorpius' grin stretched across his face as he leaned across the table to kiss her quickly, "Merlin, _thank_ you."

"See? I can still surprise you."

"Never said you _couldn't_, love."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"How was your real, honest-to-Godric vacation?" Albus smirked, "Did she truly not write anything?"

Scorpius chuckled, "Truly. Not a word. Except her signature, of course."

Albus shook his head, "Never thought I'd live to see the day when Rose took a sick day, let alone a _real_ vacation."

"And she promised to not work over time this week," he shrugged, "maybe I'm a better influence on her than you lot thought."

"You still didn't propose?" Albus watched his best mate closely.

Scorpius could feel Albus' eyes on him, "Mate, just because you all are married, doesn't mean we need to be. We're just as happy and faithful and comfortable as you all."

"Frightened?"

Scorpius laughed, "Potter, you know as well as I do that we'll get married when Rose is ready. She knows I'd like to some day, I've made that clear, but I'm in no hurry. We have our whole lives. And in the meantime, it tickles mum and dad to know that grandfather would be livid."

"Added bonus," Albus nodded, "and I guess Uncle Ron likes you well enough -"

"He knows it's all in Rose's hands now too. He knows I've pre-proposed."

"Not a real term, Malfoy."

"Would you risk surprising a girl like Rose with a marriage proposal without discussing it first?"

Albus cringed, "Godric, propose to my _cousin_?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You put this picture up?" Rose laughed, "We can't have a picture of me in a bikini right inside the front door!" She waved the framed picture at him from the wall.

He didn't look up from the thick folder he was reading on the couch, "I don't see why not, it's a perfectly nice photograph."

"_Malfoy_."

He arched a blonde eyebrow and looked up at her from under his lashes, "Fine, I suppose we could put it up in the bedroom."

She laughed lightly and sat on the arm of the couch next to him, "You brought a copy to the office, didn't you?"

His eyes remained on his work, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for your extra freckling."

"I don't have that many freckles," she picked up his wine glass from the table, "I got actual _color_."

He pulled her down next to him and kissed her cheek, "Yes love, the tropics suited you. Now when can we go back?"

She laughed again and pulled him in for a proper kiss, "Maybe next year."

"Can we pretend we're at the hotel?" He cocked an eyebrow slyly at her.

She stood and walked towards the bedroom, "Finish your work," she said sternly, "then we'll talk."

He closed his folder quickly, "Done!" He stood and quickly followed her: so far their return from Anguilla wasn't half bad.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Ms. Weasley?" Barbara stood nervously in the doorway, "Um, Mrs. Weasley is here?"

Rose didn't look up, "Which one?"

"Um, your mum."

Rose looked up surprised, "Oh, right, well, yes, send her in," Rose stood, "mum! What are you doing here?" She hugged her mother.

"Well, I finished early today and came to see if you had time for some tea," Hermione smiled, "unless you're terribly busy."

"Mum, no, please," she grabbed her coat, "Barbara, I'll be back later. Leave at 4:30 if I'm not back by then."

"Are you -"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Nervous_, that one."

Rose sighed as they strolled casually down the Alley. "Trying _tough love_ with her this week. She's great, just very easily intimidated. Was _worse_ when I coddled her, actually."

Hermione laughed, "You are rather intimidating, love."

"Mum, _please_."

"Darling, I love you, but you are a very independent, very powerful, young woman. It can be intimidating," she laughed again, "your Uncle Harry told me that a lot until I finally believed him. Never needed to tell Ginny though. She knew she was intimidating, even without her wand."

"Mum, you were the youngest in your department by nearly 20 years and you managed to alter nearly every ancient, ridiculous law you could get your hands on and you're on a bloody chocolate frog card! And you needed to be convinced that you were intimidating?"

Hermione looked at her daughter as they continued to walk, at the way she shook her head in disbelief, her long, wavy red hair hiding her face as she watched her feet before she looked out at the alley in front of her. Hermione had always recognized parts of herself and Ron in Rose: she (thankfully) had Ron's hair and eyes and occasionally his temper, but Rose had Hermione's nose and her desire to learn. But Rose was her own person, had wanted to learn from more than just books, had wanted to see things few had and then share it with others, she wanted everyone to be as aware and as knowledgeable as her.

And she had the drive to constantly prove herself. Hermione wasn't sure who she was trying to prove herself to, but she thought she knew why. Ron, who was on the rare occasion observant had pointed it out to her. She should have known, of course, but Rose had never said anything, had never once gotten angry. Hermione had done nothing intentionally, but she felt guilty nonetheless.

Rose had a wonderful life, but it wasn't easy being the daughter of Hermione Granger Weasley. Even without public comparisons.

"Rose," she started, unsure of what to say. But when Rose's blue eyes met hers, Hermione knew that all she needed was slight reassurance, "You don't need to prove yourself."

"Mum," she frowned.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "you proved yourself a long time ago. When you were little, when you were Sorted into Ravenclaw, when you befriended Scorpius, when you made friends," she smirked, "you aren't me. No one expects you to be - Merlin, I don't want you to be! You made a new name for yourself in hundreds of countries. You were brave enough to use a fake name! You didn't want to hide behind any of us. You started your own life, you started a paper and gave hundreds of people jobs. You bring Muggle news to the Wizarding World so we don't forget that we're connected. Rose, you've proved to everyone that you aren't me, that you're a different, that you're better."

"Mum -"

"Rose you live in a world where name and blood status doesn't matter - at least to fewer people - and you took that to a whole new level. You are successful and you're happy and your father and I couldn't be more proud." She wiped a tear away, "I love you, Rosie."

"Mum," Rose laughed softly and wrapped her arms around her mother like she used to when she was small. "I just, sometimes -"

"I know," Hermione nodded still holding her. "It's partially my fault, I think, that constant desire to prove to everyone."

"All right, all right," Rose waved her hand, "come on, come on, enough of this," she laughed, "I can't be crying in the middle of _Diagon_."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You can still have a career if you're married," Ginny said softly as she continued to cook, not looking at her niece. "I did. I still wrote when I had kids. Your _mum_ still worked. And then they go off to school," she shrugged, waving her wand to set the biscuits and cheese on the platter. "Marriage doesn't mean kids right away, nor does it mean it's a career-ender."

Rose stared at her Aunt Ginny: she loved her mother and greatly admired her, but her Aunt Ginny was _beautiful_, _strong_, and didn't take anyone's nonsense and Rose couldn't help but greatly admire her as well. Her mother and Aunt Ginny were _so_ different and yet they were _great_ friends – _best_ even. "I never said –"

Ginny chuckled, "Rosie, I _know_ that's part of the reason you're so hesitant." She turned towards her, an eyebrow arched, "And it's not as though Scorpius is going to suddenly embrace the ancient family traditions and make you quit your job and produce an heir."

"He _better_ not," she grumbled, "if he knows what's good for him."

Ginny laughed, putting the platter in Rose's hands, "I'm not telling you to get married right away, that's obviously between you and Scorpius. I'm just reminding you that your career is not an excuse." She smiled prettily, "Even Hermione Granger got married sooner than anyone would have expected," she shook her head, "she proved the Wizarding World wrong, that's for sure. Now, be a dear and bring those into the living room?"

Rose was deep in thought as she placed the platter on the coffee table and absentmindedly took a glass of wine Brinley offered her. Was she prolonging _dating_ Scorpius because she was afraid marriage would end her career? She knew it was ridiculous to think that people would think _less_ of her accomplishments once she was married: she was very clearly already well established in her industry and no one could deny her achievements.

But weren't they enjoying themselves? Just dating? Hadn't James and Avery just been _engaged_ for a long time? How was _that_ any different?

They _lived_ together now, why _rush_ into marriage? They were _happy_, weren't they?

"Love?" Gemma waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, what? Yes," she smiled sheepishly, "I was just thinking, sorry."

Gemma nodded unconvinced, but let it slide. She knew Rose would confide in her when she was ready.

Rose listened while Gemma, Hugo and Brinley about Healing, asking appropriate questions every once in a while. She found Healing intriguing, but her mind was still preoccupied with what her Aunt Ginny had said. She had thought a lot about her and Scorpius: how could she not when nearly all of her cousins were getting married and having children. It had been a big step for them to move in together and she had planned a surprise, romantic vacation, but she wondered if _he_ wanted more. If _she_ wanted more.

She loved him and he loved her. And she trusted him. She was completely logical and had no irrational fear that he would _ever_ cheat, leave, or hurt her. She had known Scorpius for 14 years and even though they weren't best chums for all 14 of those years, she knew he would never intentionally hurt someone. Especially not her.

She watched him from across the room, talking with her Uncle Charlie. He really was gorgeous: his blonde hair that was so much softer and touchable than the typical "Malfoy"-blonde. His emotive, beautiful blue-grey eyes that always held such love and respect for her, his strong jaw, the nose that was a perfect combination of both of his parents and those arms that she always felt safe and at home in. Her eyes traveled slowly down his body, admiring the way his dark green sweater snuggled his lithe body and how his khakis fit _just_ right.

Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up, their eyes meeting and he arched an eyebrow, smirking. She smiled shyly back and turned to her brother, posing another question as though she had been listening the entire time. Scorpius watched her for a moment as he sipped his beer, wearing that new emerald green dress that he had suggested she purchase (she still like to buy her own clothes, with her _own_ money, so Scorpius had stopped trying to buy her clothes and merely picked a few out). She _did_ look beautiful and the dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her. He watched her laugh, her blue eyes glancing at him quickly, as she tucked her long, wavy golden-red hair behind her ear.

He smiled at Charlie and excused himself, walking around everyone to reach her, his hand on the small of her back as he said hello to everyone. "Nice dress," he whispered into her ear out of the corner of his mouth.

"Some really nice bloke picked it out for me," she responded.

Merlin, he loved her. And he couldn't _wait_ until this bloody Christmas party was over.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He smiled, his eyes still closed as he pulled her tighter against him, "Happy Christmas," he muttered, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm," she mumbled incoherently, "Sleep,"

"But love it's Christmas," he smiled, tracing his fingers on her hip, "and we have to see my parents today."

"And mine," she turned to her other side, pressing her lips to his slowly. She smiled against his lips, "Happy Christmas."

Scorpius tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Let's stay –" there was a soft 'yip' and Scorpius stopped, raising his head slightly. "Did you hear that?" There was another 'yip' and then something scratched at the door.

He looked at her, his eyes wide. She sat up, pulling the sweater he had worn last night over her head and pulling a pair of panties out of the drawer as he slipped his boxers on, grabbing his wand off the bedside table as he pulled open the door.

"What –" he looked over his shoulder at Rose, "did you?" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his torso as he bent down to pick up the puppy.

"I got him at the pound yesterday, your mum offered to drop him off through the Floo this morning," she kissed him, "Happy Christmas."

Scorpius' grin was contagious as he held the puppy in his arms, Rose's arms around his waist and they laughed when the little brown mutt licked his face. "You bought us a puppy."

"I wanted one too," she leaned against him, "he can come to the paper with me some days when one of us can't come home."

"And Quidditch matches," he grinned, kissing her, "Merlin, thank you."

[][][]()()()[][][]

**Orpheus **barked, causing Barbara to jump as she entered Rose's office, "Oh, um, here are –"

"Oh, Barbara, I'm sorry, we got a dog," Rose grinned, patting his head, "he's sweet, I promise, I won't make you watch him."

Barbara let out a sigh of relief, "Here's your schedule for the next few days," she handed her a piece of parchment, "and Davenport, Lightfoot and Anders were hoping to grab lunch," she jumped again when **Orpheus** approached her.

Rose smiled, "I promise he won't bite."

Barbara watched the puppy intently, slowly lowering her hand to let him sniff her.

"See?" Rose laughed, "He likes you!"

"He'll get bigger?"

"He's a mutt, but they think they'll get bigger. Probably 4 stone."

Barbara swallowed nervously, "Right. Well, and Jacques Floo-ed early. Wants to speak to you when you get a chance, said it was important."

Rose rolled her eyes, "It always is with him. Could you send Davenport, Lightfoot and Anders in? And Joey to pick up lunch for us?"

"Darling you got a dog?"

She rolled her eyes at Davenport, "I did yes, as a Christmas gift for both of us."

"Moving in together, dog, what's next?" He teased.

"Jon," she chided, "really?"

"I don't know why you two aren't _engaged_ at least, yet?"

"Davenport," Anders threw himself into a chair, petting **Orpheus**, "why do you do this? We all know they're happy, don't we? There's no _real_ reason they _need_ to get married."

"Thank you, Anders," she smiled smugly at Davenport, "we have business to attend to, don't we?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

She was walking through the park in Muggle London, near their flat, **Orpheus** on his leash, keeping an eye out for squirrels when she noticed all the couples in the park, the giant diamond rings. She had never really liked diamond rings or flashy jewelry in general. The only jewelry she ever wore were necklaces and bracelets she had bought in markets or had been given to her from the people she had met on her travels. When she married Scorpius she didn't want an engagement ring. She just wanted a simple wedding ring.

She stopped. _When_ she married Scorpius. _Why _was she so hesitant to marry him? Nothing would change between them, unless they agreed to combine Gringott's vaults (and Muggle bank accounts). She had no reason to change her name quiet yet.

She grinned. She had some organizing and planning to do before that evening's festivities.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius entered their flat, surprised to see Rose in the kitchen. He scratched Orpheus behind the ears, "Love, aren't we going to Albus and Gemma's?"

She smiled at him, "Cancelled on them. Thought we could just have a quiet New Year's Eve."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder as she stood in front of the stove, "Is this safe? You cooking? Especially the Muggle way?"

"Rude," she slapped his hand, "would you hand me my wine glass? Dinner's almost ready."

He poured himself a glass of wine before handing her glass to her, "What?" He cocked an eyebrow at her when she wouldn't stop smiling at him, "What's going on?" He laughed as Orpheus stood at their feet, wagging his tail.

"I'm not allowed to look at my boyfriend?"

"And admire how handsome I am, certainly, but what is all this?"

"What you don't want to spend a quiet holiday together after our very loud and Weasley-filled Christmas? Come on, let's go sit on the sofa."

"Wow, eating dinner on the couch?" Scorpius smirked as he loosened his tie, "Who are you and what have you done with my Rose Weasley?"

"Ha, _ha,_" she stuck her tongue out at him, "aren't we _hilarious_?" She sat on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her, cutting into her shepherd's pie.

"Hm," he chewed and winked at her, "this isn't _terrible_."

She rolled her eyes at him, "And I thought we could have a serious conversation."

He frowned, "What's happened?"

She patted his cheek, "Nothing's happened, Scorpius. I've just had a bit of an epiphany, thanks to Aunt Ginny and mum and," she waved her hand, "that's irrelevant," she smiled, her clear blue eyes searching his steel grey once, "I love you."

"I love you too, Weasley," he chuckled, "I thought we already knew that? How did Ginny help with that?"

"I was afraid that getting married would change everything, I was," she bit her lip, "I was scared to change what we had," she put her plate on the coffee table and took both his hands in hers. "But I realized it won't change anything," her smile widened, "we'll still be us, won't we?"

His mouth hung open, "Are you – do you," she blinked, "you want us to get married?"

She let out a laugh and nodded, "Yes, Godric, yes. If you want to, of course."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her fiercely, "Of bloody _course_, Weasley," he muttered before kissing her again.

They pulled apart slightly when Orpheus began to whine. Scorpius stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I assume you have a few stipulations."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Some _ideas_, Malfoy. And we can comprise."

"No engagement ring," he guessed with a slight smirk.

"Unless you _really_ had your heart –"

"I could care less, I just want to introduce you as my wife. Whether you keep your name or bloody well make up a new one," he grinned. "But we'll pick out wedding bands together. Something gold and big and gaudy."

She opened her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed, "If that's –"

He kissed her quickly, "You're too easy, future-wife."

"Oi," she hit his arm, "that _wasn't_ funny."

He picked up their plates and leaned back against the sofa, "Soon," he said, "no need to draw it out."

"Agreed," she nodded, "I want my share of the Malfoy inheritance as soon as I can."

"Who's the comedian now, Weasley?"

"Let's get married somewhere neither of us have been," she watched him as she ate.

"You've been everywhere," he shook his head, "and bloody hell I'm not getting married in Antarctica."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Hawai'i? Seychelles? Cyprus? Maldives?"

"So you have been thinking about this, have you?"

"I cancelled so we could have a night alone to weigh the pros and cons –"

"I can't think of _any_ cons, love," he grinned, "marrying _you_ in a place _neither_ of us have been? Sounds bloody perfect."

She nodded, smiling, "And I agree, but –"

He took his hands, "We don't have to right away, love –"

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Calm down, Scor. But what about your parents? You're their only child –"

"And Ron'll want to walk you down the aisle," he furrowed his brows in thought, "two weddings seems very Fred-Evangeline."

"But do we want or whole family on _vacation_ with us?"

He shrugged, pulling her towards him as they continued to eat, "We'll figure it out. Now that I know you'll actually marry me…"

"Oh, shut it."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"I don't want our wedding to be a big deal," she sighed, "I want it to be low-key and informal and fun," she shook her head, "but our family –"

"Well, just _tell_ them to leave it be," he grinned, "we'll make them all go on vacation – leave one of your copy editors in charge for two days – they can all afford a vacation, the babies are old enough for a trip," he grinned, growing excited, "they'll listen to us – we can have it all planned out ahead of time –"

She thought for a minute, watching him, "Just one of those resort-weddings where everything is nearly already set up?"

He sifted through brochures and pictures of the few places neither of them had been and pulled out a Hawaiian brochure. "It's not _really_ a traditional Hawaiian wedding, but –"

"We can do all kinds of exploring after?"

He rolled his eyes, "We'll need a honeymoon, love."

"So, Hawaii?"

"Wedding at the Resort?"

"On the beach at the Resort?"

"Sunset?"

"Are you getting _romantic_ on me, Malfoy?"

"Someone has to be the romantic one, love," he grinned, "when should we tell everyone?"

"A week before?"

He laughed, "Perfect."

[][][]()()()[][][]

_March 2032_

He couldn't believe he was finally going to marry her. Yes, they were young, but they had dated for years and he had loved her even longer. They were ready. They were getting married.

He couldn't say that he wished she had never left England, that they could have been together soon. It didn't matter anyway; they had the rest of their lives together. But he also knew it wasn't true. They wouldn't be the people they were today if she hadn't left, if he hadn't focused on his work and bought a Quidditch team. He didn't believe in fate, but he knew that they wouldn't be getting married today if it hadn't been for their past.

He looked out at the clear water of the Pacific from their balcony, a slight breeze ruffling his hair. They were getting married in just a few hours. He smiled to himself as he remembered Rose's stubbornness about not following wedding traditions and how they had slept together last night. Grandma Weasley was a bit shocked at first, until she remembered that it was _Rose_ after all.

He turned when there was a knock on the door, "Come on mate," Albus grinned, "you need to get ready. You're getting _married_ in a few years."

Scorpius laughed, "Yes, _thank_ you, Potter," he waved him out, "I don't need help all right?"

Albus turned to leave when Draco knocked on the door. He shook Albus' hand, "I like your shirt, Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter, it's Draco, please. And don't get too excited, I promised Astoria I'd change before the ceremony."

"But, father, I _like_ it. Aloha shirts are rather becoming on you."

Draco gave him a withering look and Albus laughed, "When I see you next, Malfoy, you'll be joining the Married Men Club."

"I can't wait," Scorpius couldn't stop smiling.

"We're proud of you, you know, your mother and I."

"For finally getting Rose to marry me?"

Draco chuckled, "For being a decent man," he shook his head, "for showing the world that not all Malfoys are bad."

"Dad –"

Draco shook his head, "You started out good and I like to think your mother and I played a small part –"

"You did."

"You fell in love with a great woman you know. And you two will be happy for a long, long time. Whether you got married or not."

"Thanks, Dad."

"And I suppose I can tolerate being related to the Weasleys and the Potters," he sighed dramatically, "not my first choice of course." He laughed loudly when Scorpius rolled his eyes, "And I'm certain they're just as pleased." His face turned a bit more serious, "But we are proud of you."

[]()[]

"Rosie?" Ron knocked on the door, sticking his head in, his eyes closed, "Are you decent?"

She laughed, "Yes, Daddy."

He grinned widely at the long, simple, beautiful, royal purple Hawaiian dress she was wearing, "You look _beautiful_."

She blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"I'm proud of you, you know," he waved a hand, "your paper sure, Head Girl, all that, but," he watched her with a crooked smile, "but you didn't judge Malfoy because he was a Malfoy and well, I guess because of you, I don't hate Draco _nearly_ as much as I used to."

"Daddy!"

"And thank you for _finally_ marrying him. I much prefer introducing him as my son-in-law rather than my daughter's boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You love Scorpius, Dad. Don't deny it. You loved him _before_ I started seeing him."

Ron's ears colored slightly, "I am sorry that I made a big deal out of –"

"Dad," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "it's okay," she smiled, "we're happy now, that's all that matters."

"And Draco isn't so bad any more. And Astoria is very nice," he grinned before running a hand through his hair, "so, you don't need to talk before you, you know, you're not," he fidgeted slightly, "you're not –"

"Dad," she chuckled, "I'm fine. Scorpius and I are getting married because we want to. It's really not a big deal."

"Thank, Merlin. Bloody George and Bill said they had to you know, give advice and all that," he chuckled, "but I _hoped_ you'd be logical and ok, like your mother."

She laughed and smiled widely, "Come on Dad, it's time for me to get married." She looped her arm through his.

"Thank you, Rose."

"For – for what?"

"We know that you and Scorpius are getting married here with all the family for your mother and I and Draco and Astoria."

She laughed, "You know us too well."

"And we thank you. And we'll make sure Mum and everyone else don't bother you too much. Have you noticed they've been good?"

"I thanked Mum already, yes."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius couldn't stop grinning when the man began strumming the ukulele, singing the famous "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" that he had already heard hundreds of times during his three days here. But now it sounded different, more beautiful and more meaningful. And that was probably because he was watching Rose walk down the short sandy aisle on the arm of her father. She looked gorgeous - and at ease - in her long, royal-purple Hawaiian dress, a white-orchid lei over the Hawaiian fish hook necklace they bought yesterday around her neck, various shell bracelets on her wrist and her feet bare. Her long, wavy, golden-red hair was held by a yellow hibiscus flower over her left shoulder. She looked as though she had lived in Hawai'i her entire life.

She kissed her father's cheek and with a wide smile, took Scorpius' hand, ready to finally be married.

She barely listened to what the man was saying or the traditional Hawaiian chant he sang. She was too busy smiling and staring at Scorpius. Even though she had no plans (yet) to change her name, she was going to be a Malfoy. The Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, Black and Lupin families were going to now be forever linked. Not two days previously she had wondered what _The Daily Prophet_ would have thought.

But what did it really matter? She was getting married: she was doing something that she had been afraid to do. It was exciting.

In what felt like seconds they were exchanging their wedding bands, identical, simple, silver bands they had purchased in Muggle London. They had decided not to exchange vows, finding it unnecessary to do so in front of everyone.

With a large grin, Scorpius finally kissed her as everyone cheered and the man began playing the ukulele again.

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were finally married.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Hermione could not have been happier that her daughter was getting married, that _she_ was happy. And even though the War ended decades ago, it still surprised her that their society had come so far: that a _Malfoy_ and a _Weasley_ were getting married. Even before they dated, a _Malfoy_ and a _Potter_ being best friends had greatly surprised her. She had had faith in the Wizarding World, but even she had been astonished at some of the progress they made.

Draco had changed of course, almost immediately after the War, but even Ron, who was notoriously stubborn, had matured.

"Ah, to think that could have been us, Granger."

She laughed and turned towards Draco, "In what alternate universe, Malfoy?" He had started calling her 'Granger' when he had begun attending more "family" events (although he continued to call her 'Mrs. Weasley' in the Ministry). She was used to still being called 'Granger', however, because even after decades as a Weasley, George, Bill and a few others, continued to call her by her maiden name.

"In the alternate world where you grew bored of Weasley and you enjoyed our school-bantering."

"It wasn't really bantering then Malfoy, was it?" She arched an eyebrow.

He pretended to think for a moment, "In the alternate world where we _bantered_ at Hogwarts?"

She laughed and his face broke into a wide smile. "I think it's better that our _children_ got together."

"Yes," he nodded, "they're more suited than we."

"And blonde isn't exactly my type."

"How you _wound_ me, mother-of-my-daughter-in-law."

[]()[]

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood together, tropical drinks in hand, watching the newlyweds dance. "Who would have thought that one day we'd be related to Malfoy?"

"And actually be okay with it?"

"And actually rather like him and his family?"

Harry grinned at his two best and oldest mates, "I guess we really _have_ grown up."

"Or _mental_," Ron shook his head exasperatedly, "my daughter's a bloody _Malfoy_." His blue eyes were wide, "And I'm not angry."

Hermione patted his cheek and Harry laughed, "We're proud of you, mate."

"_Bloody_ 'ell."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They danced and drank under the stars, twinkling lights hanging from the palm trees, listening to the steel drums and ukuleles of the band, never without a smile on their face.

"Can we stay here forever?" He whispered into her ear as they swayed slowly.

"Hmm, become pineapple farmers?"

He fingered her hair hanging over her shoulder, "You could be a hula dancer and I could play the steel drums."

She laughed, "You could be one of those guys that climbs coconut trees to get coconuts."

"A _Malfoy_ that climbs a coconut tree? What would people _think_?"

She laughed, too content to even roll her eyes at him, "If you could take more time off, maybe we could stay here longer. I could write some pieces -"

His face broke into a disbelieving grin, "Really?"

"I trust Lightfoot and Anders enough to keep things in order and to keep Davenport in line. And I'd really like to stay here with you and explore and _write_."

"I could visit some of the island nations - Rogers and the Minister would be extremely pleased and impressed," he grinned, "that is, if you don't mind visiting other islands."

"I'd love some island hopping."

He twirled her again, "Maybe you could write a book."

"All right, Scorp, one adventure at a time."

"So we're staying here a while. I'll Floo Rogers in a few days."

"You could Floo him tomorrow -"

"And interrupt our _honeymoon_," he looked scandalized.

"You know, Malfoy, I think maybe marrying you wasn't such a band idea," she arched an eyebrow.

"Oi, you had doubts, did you?" He growled playfully, twirling her again before pulling her body close to his, "You really are a little minx, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled sweetly.

"Against my better judgement, Mrs. Malfoy," he smiled crookedly when she smacked his arm. But his grin widened when she didn't bother to correct him.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: This won't be the end, I don't think! But please review! ;)


	8. Our Story Continues

**The Life and Times of Weasley Weddings:**

_After the Malfoy-Weasley Wedding,_

_Our Story Continues…_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_May 2032_

Two months. They had been traveling around the Pacific for two whole months (with Orpheus in tow), braving typhoons and monsoons, working to repair and start relationships with the Magical governments, learning from and living with tribes, and writing. They knew that two months was a long time to be away from their actual work places and their families, but during their last few days they often contemplated staying even longer.

"You have to go back, Scorpius. I don't want this to prevent you from being promoted or -"

He laughed, throwing a piece of driftwood to Orpheus, admiring, yet again, the way Rose looked in her bikini, the sheer sarong loose on her hips. "Rose, love, this trip has only helped. And you know I don't care about promotions -"

"And I'm telling you, you'll want to be your own boss - or as close as you can be in the Ministry," she frowned, "it will be hard to leave and go back to dreary London."

"You make it sound so appealing, love," he smirked. "You do have enough for a book though."

She frowned, "No one's exactly going to buy it though, are they?"

"I think you'd be surprised," he shrugged, "and I never knew you to give up so easily." He glanced at her sideways as Orpheus ran back, the stick in his mouth.

"Oi! I'm not giving up! I just have to bloody write it," she crossed her arms and kicked up some sand, "it'll be a bloody _fantastic_ book."

He grinned, "That's my Rose," he threw the stick again, "now, come on, we have that luau tonight and then our Portkey in the morning." He looked out at the ocean again, "I'm going to miss Hawai'i the most."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Nice to see you finally made it back to _this_ island," Lightfoot leaned against the doorframe of her office.

She smirked as she looked up, "Decided we missed the color grey."

"Very funny," he grinned, "you're here awfully early though."

"Trying to get back on London time," she shrugged, "and I want to get as much done with the paper this morning. I have a book I'm attempting to write."

"Really?" Lightfoot was intrigued as he sat down, "And here I was thinking you were trying to get things done before the inevitable party there will be to mark the return of you and the mister."

She laughed, "That too, I suppose," she leaned back in her chair, "now tell me everything I've missed. In regards to the paper, that is."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose was glad to see that even though she had been gone for two months, she hadn't missed much: truthfully, it felt as though she had never left. She knew that a two month-absence was drastically different from the years she had been gone before, but she also knew it was because she had been with Scorpius. Yes, her cousins teased them for taking an extended honeymoon but they really knew they were working. She was with Scorpius this time, she hadn't left them abruptly and without warning.

Artie was the only child old enough to really comprehend that "Auntie Rosie and Uncle Scorp" had been gone, was thrilled to see them and excited for his gifts. But he was also keen to know why they were gone for so long. "Did you move?"

Scorpius, grinning, picked up the boy who's hair was his usual neon green and put him on his shoulders. Artie laughed when he was taller than his parents and all his aunts and uncles. "We were working, Artie m'boy, but we were at the beach a lot. It was just a little business trip. Auntie Rosie is going to write a book."

"Like Auntie Evan?"

Rose smiled, "Not exactly, Art. It'll be like a school book."

Artie's brows furrowed, "Will I like it?"

Scorpius laughed again, his steel grey eyes watching Rose before winking, "You like reading Aunt Rose's articles in the newspaper, right?"

He huffed, "When mum reads to me, yea. I can't read yet, Uncle Scorp."

"If you like her articles, then yes, I think you'll like her book."

"I bet you'll be reading it at Hogwarts one day, Artie," Ron winked at his daughter.

"I bet you'll be learning from a lot of 'Rose Weasley - or Rose Malfoy' books," Harry grinned.

Rose's cheeks colored slightly as Artie's now emerald-green eyes widened, "Really?"

"I wouldn't -" Rose started.

"Oh, most definitely," Ron grinned.

She shook her head ruefully at her father, uncle and husband. "We'll see, but the subject is not exactly Hogwarts-material."

"Yet," Harry grinned, "but they'll need to change parts of the curriculum eventually."

Rose tried to change the subject, "Where's your sister, Artie?"

"With Grandmum," he frowned slightly, his hair changing to a neon pink, "she doesn't change her hair or eyes that much. But she changes her nose sometimes."

"But she likes when you change?" Scorpius offered.

His hair turned green again, "All the babies do. Especially Kent," he grinned, his face lighting up, "want to see?"

Scorpius followed Artie's steering to where Avery was holding Kent in a "Muggle contraption" (as James had called it) on her back. When Kent saw his older cousin he immediately let out a giggle and clapped his hands. Every time Artie changed his hair Kent clapped and bounced, his legs stretching out. Avery looked over her shoulder at Rose, "Artie showing off again?"

Rose laughed, "He really loves it."

"I only wish Artie were old enough to babysit," she rolled her eyes with a smile, "it can keep him entertained for hours."

Rose tickled the messy, brown-haired baby under the chin and smiled when his emerald green eyes met her blue ones and he grabbed her finger. "That's Aunt Rosie," Artie explained to his baby cousin, "and this is Uncle Scorp."

Kent giggled in response.

Artie sighed, "_Babies_."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Doesn't really seem like we've missed too much," Rose grinned at Lily, "I mean, no one's pregnant."

"That we know of yet," Lily grinned, "and don't even look at me like that. I've got a few more years of Quidditch and quite a few more vacations to squeeze in before I even think about babies."

"I never said," Rose laughed at her cousin, "have you guys placed bets?"

Lily looked admonished, "Why, Rose! I'm shocked!" She laughed at her cousin's amused look, "Teddy's in charge, actually."

"_Lupin_?" They both laughed. "Our Teddy is running this bet?"

"Was his idea," Lily laughed again, "since he and Vic claim to be done, he figured he should be in charge."

"Anyone cheat yet?"

"Trust me, no one's bet on themselves, yet," Lily grinned, "you and Scorp should get in on it."

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Svensson."

Lily's grin widened, "I haven't gotten tired of that yet, that's for certain."

[]()[]

Albus shook his head at his best mate (and now cousin-in-law? It didn't really matter, Malfoy had felt like a part of the family for a long time). "You were in the sun for two whole months, mate. How are you not darker?"

"Brinley warned us all about skin cancer before we left. Pretty thoughtful, really. And we Malfoys don't tan as well as you Potters apparently."

"But you don't freckle like the Weasleys."

"Thank Merlin. Freckles on this face?" He smirked, knowing Rose was behind him.

"Godric, no that would be horrid," she rolled her eyes. "I thought Malfoys banned freckles?"

"Oh, darling, don't be foolish," he wrapped an arm around her waist, "one can't ban freckles. They were just frowned upon. Which is why I picked the second-most freckled Weasley to be my wife."

Rose turned towards her favorite cousin, "Lily tells me Teddy's taking bets for the next baby," she smirked slightly.

Albus' face remained composed, "I had heard that, yes. I bet on Roxy and Davenport."

Scorpius frowned, "I can't lose my captain. Do you really think -"

Rose shrugged, "Don't discourage her, though, Scorp."

"No, no, course not," he frowned, "but that won't be good."

Rose and Albus bit back smiles when Fred, James and Teddy walked over, all holding their children. "This is what you two have missed," James grinned, conjuring up a play pen and placing Kent in, the twins and Thea soon joining him.

Rose and Scorpius watched as the four sat in the play-pen, looking at each other silently before Kent began laughing and clapping, the others soon following suit. Thea took Topher's hand and pet his head, "Topha!" Cassie patted Kent's back before laughing and crawling around, Kent following after her laughing.

"They never cry when they're all together," Fred grinned, "the twins are virtually inseparable anyway -"

"Just like Fred and I were," George clapped his son on the back.

"Thea's holding Topher's hand today, but last time it was Cassie," Teddy chuckled, "the four of them are going to be inseparable even if they -"

James shook his head, "All Gryffindor, I can assure you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You sound like Ron when Rose was born."

Rose laughed, "The four of them really are going that did not look alike at all."

"Hogwarts will be lucky if it's still standing, that's for sure," Dominique chuckled.

Rose's hand found Scorpius: she was glad that this was the only thing they seemed to have missed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose quickly fell back into her routine at _The Owl_ although now Lightfoot had taken over more of the administrative tasks: he had enjoyed doing them while she was in the Pacific and Rose was more than happy to let him to continue to perform these tasks. And this way she had more time to work on her book.

She quickly began to compile all of her articles notes and pictures from all of her trips around the Pacific, determined to compile an exhaustive and accurate Magical history of the Pacific islands. "I don't want it to be boring," she had frowned at Scorpius.

"And it won't be. I heard some of their accounts remember?" He smiled, "And you can do a follow-up of their modern relationships with Muggles and other governments."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she laughed.

Scorpius had almost immediately and quietly been promoted, but had refused to let his parents or his grandmother-in-law throw him a party and instead had a quiet dinner with his wife and parents. And then made sure to have tea with his mother-in-law.

He had seen enough Muggle films and read enough Muggle books (and read enough Muggle history books) to know that he was extraordinary lucky to have Hermione Granger-Weasley as a mother-in-law. He enjoyed having tea with her and discussing their respective jobs: he sought her advice and found that he was searching for her approval. She was Hermione Granger-Weasley, who had almost single-handedly saved the Magical Creatures who had been oppressed for centuries; she gave them rights and she made certain that blood-status had no lawful standing. She had changed the Wizarding World of Britain and it was no surprise that Scorpius wanted her approval. Not only because she was his mother-in-law, but because, well, she was bloody Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Scorpius, Kingsley and Richards told me that you were able to mend our relationship with the Philippines, Papua New Guinea and Tuvalu in just a few short days."

"Well -"

"We haven't had good relations with them since before the War."

"No one really attempted to-"

She shook her head, smiling, "No. Representatives have been sent - there have been Floo meetings, letters, all that. But you fixed nearly forty years of bad blood in just a few days. Without making ridiculous promises."

"Yes, well."

"I'd say you were a fairly good mediator, Scorpius," she looked slyly at him, "I did watch you stop an argument between Ron and Rose fairly quickly and trust me. That is not easy task."

Scorpius colored slightly and Hermione smirked slightly - she knew Malfoys rarely blushed. "You're making great changes at the Ministry, especially so young."

"Please, Mrs. W-"

"Hermione, please Scorpius."

He smiled slightly, "Compared to what you accomplished -"

"Very different things. You can't exactly compare apples and oranges. But I do think you should consider doing more mediating - in court, with other countries, with the Auror Department," she shrugged and sipped her tea. "Just to break up the monotony of the Ministry."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose smiled widely when Barbara knocked on her door to announce that Sven had arrived. She stood and kissed Lily's gorgeous husband on the cheek, "Thank you, Sven, for meeting me here," she waved a hand at her crowded and cluttered desk, "it's been a bit hectic since I've returned."

"I thought Tim was doing more Editor-tasks?" His ocean-blue eyes scanned the office quickly and his face broke into a wide grin, "You have all of my books?"

"They were at my flat, but," she shrugged, "was flipping through them again."

"Did you want to grab tea? I left early today – Lily has a match tonight."

"Oh, of course," she smiled and picked up her bag, leading him out of her office, "Barbara, if Mr. Lightfoot is looking for me, I went out for tea."

Sven shook his head as they headed outside to an unusually warm and bright afternoon sun, "Is it really as fast-paced and exciting as it seems to be?"

"What, the newspaper?" Rose smiled, "Fast-paced and hectic, yes," she shook her head, "our first few months I barely slept."

"It's a faster turn around than a book, that's for sure," he grinned as they walked down Diagon Alley, it must be exciting."

"Sven, my offer still stands. We do hire a lot of freelance writers. I'd love to run anything you want to write."

He nodded, "That would be interesting. Something I haven't done before." He held the door to Lucinda's Tea Shoppe open for her, "Now tell me about this book I hear you want to write."

She laughed, "Word travels fast in the family, doesn't it?"

"You know I'd love to help in any way I can," he sat down, his knees even with the top of the small round table, "editing, getting you a publisher, organizing," he smiled, "I'd really just love to read an advanced copy."

She laughed, "I won't ask you for too much help or advice, I promise."

He ran a hand over his short, golden-blonde hair, "Please, Rosie," he smirked, knowing he was one of few in the family who could get away with that nickname, "I'd love to help. I want to learn more on the subject anyway."

"Says the bloke who knows everything about _everything_ Scandinavian."

"Exactly," he grinned, "I'd like to expand my horizons. You know, as a hobby and all that."

"Your detail at the Ministry already boring you?"

He sighed, "Not yet, no. Thank Odin, but I'm sure _soon_ enough –"

"Well, when that happens," she raised her cup of tea at him, "you can come write for the paper."

[][][]()()()[][][]

_The Owl Post Review_ finally ran like a well-oiled machine. That's not to say it was ever _boring_ or mundane. It wasn't: it was still as exciting as thrilling as it was in the beginning. But now there were enough employees, enough printers and enough subscriptions and delivery owls to avoid most major problems. There was still the occasional "Breaking News" that could put everyone in a tizzy, but Rose, Lightfoot, Anders and Davenport had finally felt comfortable with their paper for more than a few months now.

So it was a wonderful early-Christmas present when they were nominated for several Wizarding Journalism Awards. (Rose had always known that if they had been a Muggle paper several of their articles would have won Pulitzers years ago). These nominations, pitting them against centuries-old Wizarding papers from around the globe, established _The Owl_, proving to everyone that they were a legitimate and respected publication. They had been nominated for: Best 'Non-Partisan' Publication; Best English-Language Paper; Best International Wizarding Coverage; Best International Muggle Coverage; Best Muggle Coverage; Best Sports; Best Editing; and Rose, Anders and Davenport had been nominated for individual articles. And Rose was also up for the 'Editor-of-the-Year'.

The ceremony was to take place in Cyprus, and Scorpius had already made sure to take these few days off to support his wife that week before the Christmas holidays. But two days before they were to leave, he got an urgent owl at 3 am.

"Who's it from?" Rose questioned groggily as Scorpius opened the window.

He unrolled the small piece of parchment, "Bloody hell," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair and pulling on a pair of boxers, "Floo," he muttered again and walked out of the bedroom.

Rose sat up and grabbed his robe from the closet before following him to the fireplace where he was talking to a haggard-looking Kingsley. "Minister," Scorpius shook his head, "my region is the South Pacific, it would be foolish to send me-"

"Scorpius," Kingsley's voice was grave, "it's a very tense situation that has been building for a while that Carter failed to mention to his superiors. You fixed all of our relations in what you call your region. Mr. Potter, with whom I spoke just a few moments ago, requested that you go to both mend our ties with Russia and to put an end to this possible madman."

Scorpius felt Rose's hand on her back, "Morning, Minister."

Kingsley frowned, "I'm sorry to have woken you both up, Rose."

Rose smiled slightly, "Minister, maybe it would be easier if you all met at the Ministry now to discuss this in person."

He frowned again but nodded, "You can Floo directly into my office, Scorpius. I'll gather the others."

Scorpius frowned at his wife, "I'll miss the awards."

She kissed him quickly, "Our diplomatic relationship with Russia and virtually all of Eastern Europe is more important than some silly journalism awards." She smiled and kissed him again, "They'll be more."

He stood up, "They're making a mistake if they want to send me."

"Love," she patted his cheek, "don't be a bloody fool." She smiled, "They want to send _you_ because you're bloody brilliant. Now go get changed."

"I'll need to pack," he mumbled.

She shook her head, "I'll do it. Go change," she smiled.

She stifled a yawn as she waved her wand, Muggle clothes and robes folding themselves before falling perfectly into a small suitcase. Orpheus stretched his legs and wagging his tail, stood next to Rose, waiting for her to pet him. "You'll have fun with Rex and Raoul," Rose smiled petting him behind his ears, "you always do."

Scorpius emerged from the bathroom, fixing his tie as he yawned again, "I should be pleased that they want me to do this," he looked at her and smiled slightly, "I know that's what you were going to say."

"Well it's _true_," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "be careful," she kissed him quickly.

He smiled and kissed her slowly, "I'll Floo you whenever I can."

"I know. But this assignment is more important."

His steel-grey eyes darted between her clear blue ones, "You're going to investigate Clemenson, aren't you?"

"We have a right to know why he was a bloody idiot," she frowned, "you know that."

"I do," he chuckled and kissed her again, "good luck at the awards. We'll have to get a separate bookcase just for your awards."

She smiled, "You're going to build us one, right?"

He laughed and taking her hand, walked back to the fireplace, "I'll see you soon, love."

"But not until you've fixed this mess," she kissed him again quickly, handing him his suitcase.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose had never had to make an acceptance speech before but now she could be considered an expert. They had won more awards than any of the other publications and Rose herself had won two personal awards for 'Best Editor-in-Chief' and 'Best Expose' for her article on Hawai'i. When she walked on stage with Anders, Lightfoot and Davenport to accept 'Best Overall Weekly Publication', she laughed and shook her head as several translators stood at the end of the stage, "This is surreal. We just wanted to write, really to give England the objective paper it deserved and -" she grinned, "well, this is really a great honor, thank you."

Lightfoot stepped in front of the microphone, "We're glad you all enjoy our little paper, we really never thought it would be read internationally. But we wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Rose Weasley, who gathered us together and has been the greatest Editor-in-Chief any of us have had their privilege to work for." He turned slightly to grin at Rose, "So, thanks, Rosie. Well done."

The audience applauded as they walked off stage and back to their table that had their several awards. "Bloody hell," Davenport grinned, "we're going to have to hire someone just to clean these."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They celebrated that night, tolerating the awkward congratulations from the hundreds of other editors that were there, including their old bosses and the former Editor-in-Chief of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Well, Ms. Weasley- or is it Malfoy now?" A portly older man stood behind them and Rose clenched a fist as she turned around to face the balding man.

"Still Weasley. I didn't find it necessary to change my professional name," she replied tightly, attempting a thin smile as she felt Lightfoot bristle beside her.

"Yes, well. I suppose I should congratulate you on your little paper's success," he raised a greying eyebrow, "I'm sorry to say I haven't had a chance to read it."

"I'm afraid we haven't read _Salem's Rooster_ since we left, _John_," Lightfoot said curtly, "is it still a piece of -"

"I did want to thank you, John," Rose cocked an eyebrow, "I love having Maynard, Roberts, and Cliff on my permanent staff and Jacques and Rodrigo have been wonderful international field contacts."

John Stanley's face contorted as she named those who had left his paper for hers. "I gave you your start, you know."

"Yes," she nodded and smiled sweetly, "I suppose _technically_ you did. Although it was William who let me articles run. If you had had your way -"

"_William_ no longer owns the paper. He _sold_ it to me."

"Ah, that's why it's now just _The Rooster _sales are down and it's a terrible piece of shite," Anders nodded, "all makes sense now."

John straightened up and took a swig of his scotch, eyeing them all spitefully before turning around abruptly and wandering off.

"What a bloody wanker," Lightfot seethed, "that bloody piece of bloody -"

"Tim, you're cursing like a Brit," Davenport was shocked, "and you don't even realize."

"That's how angry he makes me!" He shook his head, "We could have been to these sooner if it weren't for him."

Rose grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter, "Yes, but he got us to corral Anders and Dav and start our own paper," she raised her glass, "to that snivelling, fat, ignorant, balding old man."

Davenport grinned, "Hear, hear!"

It was at moment's like this that she wished she had Scorpius to cheer with and talk with. He would understand and tell her that she was right or being too harsh. She smiled at her three mates, "Let's try to act civilized tonight, yea? We can get sloshed back in Britain."

[][][]()()()[][][]

She had three messages when she returned to the front desk later that night: two from Scorpius who had tried to Floo her and one from her mother. Sighing when she saw the clock, she knew she'd have to Floo Scorpius in the morning. She got into bed for the third night apart since they were married and had rarely even when they were dating. It felt peculiar and extraordinarily lonely. And from Scorpius' tone the day before, it sounded like he'd be in Russia for a fairly lengthy amount of time.

She wrote a quick owl to her mother, promising to stop by the house the next day before the office party.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius grinned through the Floo, "Youngest Best Editor-in-Chief, eh? I knew you lot would clean up the awards."

She returned his smile, "We did all right, yea. We're having an office party tonight."

"I would have loved to see Barbara with a drink in her hand."

"How's it going over there?"

He frowned, "Slowly," she watched a hand run through his hair before it disappeared again, "we're making some progress," he frowned, "but there are a lot of changes they'll need to make. Their villages are just too spread out."

"You'll fix everything, Scorp, I know it."

He turned his head as though looking at someone behind him, "Sorry, Rose, I have to go," he frowned again, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she attempted to smile, "I love you, now go. Fix everything up."

"Love you, Rose. I promise to be home soon. Have fun at the party, my little Editor-in-Chief."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Trevor had run a front page article in The Owl without Rose's approval, about all of the awards they had won. When the four editors returned to the offices they were greeted with several bottles of champagne and several congratulatory owls from family, friends, the Ministry and competing publications. After chants of "speech", Rose raised her glass, "We'll be putting some sort of shelf -"

"A display case!" Someone shouted.

"For all of the awards that we got today and for the ones we'll continue to get for decades to come. Because without all of you we wouldn't be here today. So these awards are for all of us," she raised her glass for a toast, "so, congratulations, everyone."

"Hear, hear!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and no real recollection of how she had made it home let alone to bed. Orpheus licked her hand that dangled off the bed as she wandlessly Acciod-ed a Hangover Potion. "Bloody 'ell," she muttered groggily after a sip, "I got a bit drunk, Orpheus, didn't I?"

Orpheus barked playfully at her before his attention was drawn to the owl tapping at the bedroom window. Groaning slightly, she opened the window, surprised to see how high up the sun already was.

_Rose,_

_Congratulations again on all your awards, darling! I've sent owls to Tim, John and Anders as well - see you at 6 at our house for a little celebration. Everyone is so excited!_

_Love, Mum_

Rose shook her head with a small smile, turning to get changed when there was more tapping at the window.

_Rose,_

_Congratulations on all you and your paper's awards - we never doubted you would clean out the competition. Your mother has graciously invited us to your little celebration tonight, but I was hoping you wouldn't be too busy for a spot of tea today. If you have too many 'Editor-in-Chief' duties, then we can most certainly reschedule._

_Draco_

Rose wrote a quick response, asking if it weren't too late for breakfast tea, before showering quickly and throwing on clothes that she could wear to the party that night. She clipped Orpheus' leash on, threw on her navy pea coat and opened the front door to see a grinning Draco and Astoria Malfoy at her doorstep.

"Well, good morning!" Rose grinned, "Waiting long?"

"No, darling," Astoria kissed her cheek, "we just popped round. I hope you don't mind that I've invited myself to your tea."

"Please, not at all."

"Good, then shall we?" Draco grinned and took the leash from Rose's hand, "And how are you, Orpheus, m'boy?"

They walked to a nearby Muggle tea shoppe where Rose knew dogs were allowed in and after ordering their tea, the couple began congratulating Rose again on her and her paper's success.

"You really don't know how thankful we were when you shut down _The Prophet_," Astoria shook her head, "it was bloody awful."

"I would have bought it myself and put it out of its misery if that weren't exactly something my ancestors would have done," Draco said tersely.

Rose blushed slightly, "I'd read some of the old editions at the library. It never really recovered to its old pre-pre-war glory."

"No, it hadn't been the same since 4th year probably with all that Skeeter muck," Draco shook his head, "you deserve this success though, Rose. The paper is really phenomenal."

"And what's this I hear about a book?" Astoria smirked slightly, "When can we purchase a copy for you to autograph?"

"Well, I've barely finished a first draft but it won't be very exciting - a textbook almost, really."

"So you'll be a guest professor at Hogwarts then?"

Rose eyed her in-laws warily, "Have you been chatting with my dad and Uncle Harry?"

Draco shrugged, "You know your father, loves to brag about you."

"Rose, darling, I assume you've been looking into this Russia fiasco?" Astoria changed the subject.

She frowned, "I put someone on it when we went to Cyprus, but he couldn't get enough clearance or some nonsense. And I can't exactly, go gallivanting in to request to look at Clemenson's file since I'm not entirely impartial."

"It's all very odd - that is," Draco hesitated, "that things got this bad before anyone noticed."

"I have a feeling - completely unjustified, mind you, that Clemenson, for whatever reason, was working for another government," Rose sipped her tea, "but I don't know why or which government would even care about our diplomatic relations with Russia."

"So we can expect a full expose on this Clemenson character in the paper in the next few days?"

Rose grimaced slightly, "Hopefully, yes."

[][][]()()()[][][]

_Christmas 2032_

Three days to Christmas and Scorpius had still not returned from Russia.

"You _could_ just go visit him you know. Take a few days to write your book while he's making nice with the Russians," Gemma smiled.

"No, he's working," Rose shook her head, "and he'll be home for Christmas."

"It's really bad, isn't it? I mean, Clemenson's under house arrest."

"Once Scorpius comes back and writes a full report, I doubt he'll stand much of a chance against the Wizengamot."

Gemma wrapped her arm around Albus' waist, "He'll be home for Christmas."

Albus pouted, "I wanted to tell everyone before Christmas."

"I know," she kissed his cheek, "but we'll wait for Scorpius to come home and then tell everyone. But we can tell my parents when we see them for Christmas."

Albus smiled, "Of course." He was more than happy to tell her parents when she understood how important it was for him to have his best mate around when they made the announcement.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose still hadn't gotten used to sleeping alone. It had been years since she had slept by herself and she was finding it hard to fall asleep. She kept busy with the paper, her manuscript and her family, but she still desperately missed Scorpius.

That's why when he showed up at _The Owl_ offices at 11 am on Christmas Eve Day, Rose dropped the few folders she was holding and wrapped arms around his neck, barely restraining herself from wrapping her legs around his waist. He chuckled when she smiled against his lips when Lightfoot wolf-whistled, "Miss me?"

"Let's go to the flat now," she whispered lowly before raising her voice slightly, "have a good holiday everyone! See some of you the day after Christmas!"

Her arms still wrapped around his neck, his arms tight around her waist as he turned on the spot. "Block the Floo?" He asked between long kisses.

"Later," she whispered breathlessly.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She traced her finger down Scorpius' arm, smiling as she watched his peaceful, sleeping face. "Next time, I don't care how important it is, I'm coming with you."

"I couldn't sleep either, love," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Do you have to go back?"

"Everything's fine now," he opened an eye, "I'll go for a day in a few weeks just to be sure."

She kissed him slowly, "Good. And you're going to write up a report about Clemenson?"

He frowned slightly, "After Christmas."

"Not good?"

He shook his head, "Very bad. I think they'll be investigating everyone who works with other countries from now on."

"Makes sense," she stretched her arms above her head and sat up, "come on, we're expected at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's in ten minutes and we need to shower."

Scorpius smirked slightly, "We'll conserve water if -"

She laughed and took his hand, "Come on, we'll be fashionably late."

"That is the Malfoy way."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Fred smirked, Topher on his hip, when Rose and Scorpius walked through the front door, "How nice of you to join us!"

Rose tickled Topher under the chin, "Tell your dad to be nice, Topher," Rose smiled, "and Happy Christmas."

"Nice," Topher repeated, peering at his father, "presents?"

Scorpius bit back a laugh as Fred rolled his eyes, "Artie let the snitch out of the box. All he can think about now are presents. And Grandpa's no help."

"Ah, George is playing the part of doting grandfather?"

"Scorpius," George clapped him on the shoulder, "my dear boy, how did I hear you refer to me?"

"Oh, of course, Master George," Scorpius smirked slightly, "my time in Russia, I forgot, same old excuse."

George winked, "Just don't let it happen again," he took his grandson from Fred, "Happy Christmas Eve, you two. Now go in before everyone thinks you're even _later_."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Not even an hour!"

Scorpius could barely respond before he was being passed around the house, being congratulated on his success in Russia, questioned about Clemenson, receiving several hugs, handshakes and kisses before he was finally deposited in front of his own parents.

"Welcome back, dear," Astoria kissed his cheeks, "you finally made it home."

"And in one piece," his father added, "pick up any Russian?"

"как раз немногая," Scorpius struggled slightly, "thank Merlin for reliable translators."

"All right, all right, no more talk of business," Astoria smiled and nodded towards where Rose was talking with some of her cousins. "Go see your wife."

Scorpius grinned at his parents, not needing to be told twice. He had just put his hand on the small of her back, ready to whisper something wicked in her ear when Albus called for everyone's attention, Gemma grinning at his side.

"Now that Scorpius has returned to us from Russia, we have an announcement to make," Gemma's violet eyes turned to Albus as she nodded.

"We're expecting!"

Harry and Ginny were the first to hug the couple, James clapping his brother on the back with a loud laugh before raising his glass, "To Albie and Gemma -"

"And their unborn, purple and green-eyed baby," Fred finished with a laugh.

"Oi, Artie! Could you do one eye purple and one green with Uncle Al's hair? Just for an idea?"

"James," Ginny admonished and everyone began individually congratulating the couple.

"Who won the pool, Lupin?" Hugo shouted and everyone laughed.

"Al," Scorpius was beaming as he squeezed Gemma's shoulders afraid of squeezing her belly, "you waited until I got back? And Gem- you allowed this?"

"You're my best mate," Albus shrugged although his bright green eyes gave away his excitement.

"And us Slytherins have to stick together. There's only three of us in this family," Gemma smirked.

Rose hugged the pair, "Congratulations! You're going to have a beautiful baby!"

"Actually, Gem and I were thinking and well," he nodded at his wife.

"We want you both to be the godparents. Only if you want, of course."

Rose put her hand on Scorpius' arm, looking at him quickly before they broke out in matching smiles, "Merlin of course we will!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

Hermione tipped her glass to Draco's, "To the family's health," she smiled as they both drank.

"I'm still not entirely used to such a large family," Draco looked out at everyone, "especially one that's so, well, pleasant. And relatively functional."

Hermione chuckled, "Even being exposed to the Weasleys during school," she shook her head, "it still took some getting used to."

Draco gestured to the wall that seemed to be covered in both moving and non-moving photographs with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "Harry was thrilled to have a family that didn't force him to sleep in a cupboard and he's rather taken it to a whole new level."

Draco laughed, "It's rather endearing," he stared at her, "I will deny I ever said that, Granger."

"He has photographs of you, you know." Draco looked at her in slight surprise but Hermione smirked slightly, "But you'll have to find them yourself."

They stood in silence a moment, both watching Rose laugh at something Scorpius said across the room. "Can't believe they'll soon be _another_ Potter."

Hermione smiled, "When should we expect a Malfoy heir? You already pressuring Scorpius to fulfill his ancestral duty?" She teased.

Draco cocked an eyebrow: had he not been fighting back a smile he would have looked rather menacing. "That wasn't funny when Ron said it and it's not funny now, Granger."

Hermione shrugged and sipped her champagne, "I'm rather excited for a Cassiopeia or an Orion."

[][][]()()()[][][]

James wrapped his arm around Avery's waist, kissing the top of her head as they watched Harry talking to Sven, Kent on his shoulders. "Albus and Gemma beat us to it," he murmured in her ear, "did you know?"

She shook her head, "I still haven't gone to the doctors yet you know."

He rolled his eyes, "You could go to St. Mungo's you know."

She laughed, "If that will make you happy, Jamie."

"It just makes more -"

She laughed and he shook his head, "You're absurd, you know that?" He watched her for a moment, "I know you said that you liked living in London, Av, but -"

"That cottage?" She looked at him, her hazel eyes hopeful.

He grinned, "You saw the picture of it at Fred and Evangeline's, didn't you?"

She looked rather sheepish, "Evan and Vic showed it to me a few days ago, telling me to consider it."

He leaned down to kiss her, "Happy Christmas, love."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Dominique watched her husband talking animatedly with her Uncle Charlie, a small smile on her face, when Avery leaned against the wall next to her, "We're getting a cottage."

Dominique didn't look surprised, "I know. Jamie wanted my unbiased opinion. Although I can't say the idea of my godson living near his cousins kept me completely objective."

Avery shook her head before following her best friend's eyes to Brinley and Charlie, "I think I'm pregnant again," she said softly.

Dominique turned towards her, a wide smile covering her face, "Why you -"

"I haven't been to St. Mungo's yet, so don't tell, obviously," she trailed off and seeing James and Fred teasing Albus, rolled her eyes and wandered off to reprimand them, leaving Dominique to her thoughts.

She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't been thinking about children recently. The Harpies were having a great year and it would be nice to retire while on top: she still loved the sport but it was becoming more monotonous lately. And she remembered the short conversation she and Peter had had after babysitting Kent a few days earlier. They were ready. And if they hurried they could have a child that had two cousins in its year, something Dominique would have liked herself.

When Peter caught her eye she winked at him and he grinned. It was going to be a fun Christmas Eve indeed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

**A/N:** Ok, I don't think this will be the end. But I'm moving and starting school again and well, I won't have a lot of time to write. I really want to since I love love love these characters, but I can't really make any promises…

On that note, I definitely have names picked out (and approximate dates, but I'll leave those out). I'll post the names I have here since I wasn't going to have Dom and Brinley have kids for a while, but I couldn't resist Avery and Dom having kids at the same time! So if you don't want to know the names (although again, I can't promise I'll write these chapters…) don't look below! I haven't decided what hair/eye color they'll have yet….

Gemma/Albus: Benjamin (second child: Clarabelle [or Ramona])

Avery/James: Winnifred (I think Winnifred (and Winnie!) Potter sounds SO adorable!)

Roxy/Davenport: Timothy (second: Layla?)

Peter/Dom: Charles (aka Chuck – after Uncle Charlie! HOW CUTE would that be?)

Lily/Sven: (twins?) Adelaide (and Matilda? Brendan?)

Fred/Evan: possibly another kid? Not sure.

Other names I've narrowed down: Gwendolyn (aka Gwen); Juliet; Bradley; Nicholas; Daniel

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Sergeant Wellington**


End file.
